Love The BAU and Everything In Between
by poisonlacecookies
Summary: Spencer Reid may be falling in love with the girl next door. There's someone out there killing young women and she might just be the next victim. What is her connection to the killer? Can they stay together or will they fall apart? Reid/OFC
1. This Was In My Box

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, and I never will. I do own my characters.**

**Please do review. Give me your opinion. **

Chapter One: This Was In My Box

Spencer Reid stood up from his desk in the bullpen and started to gather his things. It was finally Friday which meant two entire days to himself. No more surviving on junk food and old coffee, no waking up ungodly early in lonely hotel rooms, and no work. Well hopefully there would be no work. He did sometimes get called away from his weekends when they had cases.

He rolled his eyes as he heard Derek Morgan ask him the same question he asked him every Friday. "So are you going out with us Reid? I'm pretty sure there might be some nice ladies that will be interested in that big genius brain of yours".

"Going where"? Spencer stated not looking up at him as he reached down and shut his computer off. He didn't really know why he was asking.

After all he rarely went out with Morgan and the others. Morgan usually had to talk him into going out and being social.

It really wasn't his fault. He just preferred to relax at home with a good book and a nice cup of coffee. Drinking and dancing never really entertained him that much.

Morgan shook his head as he spoke up "You know. Going out for drinks. Come on it's been a long week. You could use a night out. I know we all can. We're all going out...well Hotch and Gideon aren't, but still. I'm pretty sure I can get you a date if we go to the right bar".

"No thanks. I think I'm just going to go home and relax. I've got this new book on Jack The Ripper that I'm really looking forward to reading". He stated shrugging his shoulders a bit as he fastened his messengers bag shut.

"Jack the Ripper. Jeez Reid don't you get enough of serial killers, and murder at work"? Morgan exclaimed raising his eyebrows. To tell the truth he was amazed that Reid wanted to read half the things he'd seen the young agent reading on the jet and occasionally in the bullpen.

Spencer shook his head ignoring Morgan's comments. He spoke up as he made it towards the elevator "I think it's interesting. I waited to get this book for weeks. I had to give the bookstore my number so they could call me as soon as it came in".

"Okay whatever Reid. I guess I'll see you Monday". Morgan stated giving up on getting Reid to go out with the rest of the team.

Spencer let out a sigh of relief as the elevator doors closed behind him. He sometimes wished Morgan would just leave his love life.......well actually his lack of a love life alone.

Yes he knew Morgan was only trying to help him out. After all it was a pretty commonly known fact around the BAU that young Dr. Reid had never once had a girlfriend.

At 25 years old he had only been out on one date with JJ, and he had only kissed one girl. Lila whom he'd never had the nerve to call after they'd left LA. He was pretty sure that nothing good could ever come out of calling her so why bother.

It really wasn't his fault. A relationship was a very serious thing. He knew that what he did for a living made it difficult to have a real relationship with anyone.

* * *

Spencer couldn't help but to let out a sigh of relief as he shut his the front door to his apartment behind him. He managed to take of his coat and his messengers bag and lay them on the nearest table before he started to sort through his mail.

He never really got anything interesting in the mail. Just junk mail and letters from his mother. He tossed the mail down on the coffee table before he made his way to the kitchenette praying that he had enough sugar for a big sweet cup of coffee.

He frowned laying his coffee pot down on the counter as he heard the loud repetitive ringing of his door bell. Who in the world could that be? He was pretty sure he wasn't expecting anyone.

He sighed as a thought popped up in his head. Oh god hopefully Morgan hadn't come by to make a last ditch effort to get him out on the town.

Didn't he get that all Spencer wanted was a nice peaceful weekend to himself.

He rolled his eyes as he made his way towards the door reaching out to open it. He opened his mouth prepared to tell Morgan that he really was sure that he didn't want to go out this weekend.

He quickly shut his mouth as he opened the door realizing that whom was on the other side of the door was defiantly not Morgan. It was a girl.

He swallowed the lump in his throat feeling a little clueless as to why there was a girl standing on the other side of the door.

He looked at her studying her features. She looked to be about five foot four and she seemed to be quite thin. Almost as thin as him though he was sure that not very many people were as thin as him. She had wavy dirty blond hair and dark grey eyes. She was dressed pretty professionally wearing a plain purple blouse and a black pencil skirt, though the rosy pink nail polish on her fingernails was chipped quite a bit.

He raised his eyebrows noticing that she was holding an envelope in her right hand. An envelope that he immediately recognized. It came from Bennington Sanitarium where his mother currently was. The letters that came from Bennington always looked the same. Plain brown envelopes with Vegas stamps.

She held out the envelope before she spoke up looking a little embarrassed. "Sorry to bother you but this came in my box. The mailman must have gotten our boxes confused. I just moved into the apartment next door a few weeks ago, and I just sat up my box the other day".

He swallowed another lump in his throat as he spoke up. "I uh Thanks. It's from my mother".

He let out a sigh of relief grateful to see that she just handed him the envelope. He was grateful that she didn't give him any weird looks . Especially considering he'd just said that a letter that was coming from a sanitarium came from his mother.

She smiled softly speaking up as she motioned to the sending address "So I'm guessing your Dr. Spencer Reid. No offense but I expected you to be a little older. I mean your a little young to have gone to medical school aren't you"?

He blushed as she said this. He knew that he was more than used to hearing this statement from people.

"Their phd's three of them. I work for the BAU". He stated knowing that blurting out what he did for a living might of freaked her out a little bit.

After all finding out that your neighbor profiled and tracked down serial killers for a living might freak quite a few people out.

She nodded her head before she spoke up looking a little astonished. "So I'm guessing you must be quite smart then to work for the FBI and all".

He felt his cheeks flush a little knowing that quite smart was an understatement.

"Well It was nice meeting you Dr. Reid. I'll be sure to bring your mail by if I get any more of it". She stated giving him a warm smile as she turned to go back to her apartment.

He stuck his head out his door feeling a little shy about saying this to her. "Hey uh y-you don't have to call me Dr. Reid, Spencer or Spence is fine, or Reid even. Everyone usually calls me Reid....... You never told me your name".

She turned to face him raising her eyebrows as she spoke up. "Eliza. My name is Eliza Johanson. I'll see you around Reid".

He felt his cheeks flush as he shut the door behind him. Hopefully he would see her around.


	2. A Newscaster and An Apology

**Disclaimer remains the same**

**Please do review**

Chapter Two: A Newscaster and an Apology

Eliza Johanson was sure that she would never really understand how people could do so many horrible things to each other. She was even more sure of this thought as she stared up at the television hanging in the corner of the restaurant.

She felt her stomach churn as she listened to the newscaster's voice. : _there are still no leads in the disappearance of Christine Jacobs. The 21 year old waitress went missing from McGulley's Bar and Grill one week ago. The police think that her disappearance may be connected to the disappearance of 23 year old Rachel Mitchell whom went missing at the beginning of last month. Her body was found four weeks ago....._

Eliza quickly walked over to the bar grabbing the remote and turning the Television off stopping the newscaster from saying anything else.

She felt her stomach drop as she looked around the almost empty restaurant. It was getting late and the restaurant had closed almost an hour ago. The only people that were still here were a couple of busboys and a few dishwashers.

She couldn't believe that the press was talking about all of this so soon. It made her ill. Poor Rachel. The funeral had only been three days ago.

She felt even more ill as she looked at the bulletin board that was decorated with a memorial for Rachel Mitchell. She'd worked here as a waitress though Eliza hadn't known her all that well.

She had always had the feeling that Rachel hadn't liked her. She guessed it was because she had gotten the hostess job and Rachel had wanted it.

Eliza managed to make her way to the back where she quickly clocked out and grabbed her coat and purse.

She left the restaurant more than ready to get home. The sooner she got there the better.

At least when she got home she wouldn't have to worry about hearing anything else from the news. A bath sounded nice maybe a bubble bath and a cup of coffee could take her mind off of all this.

She made it to her car frowning when she saw it. Another letter. She'd gotten one just like it last week. It was simple light blue notebook paper with large black ink letters that simply stated: I'm watching you.

At first she'd blamed Charlie. He was one of the waiters here and he always seemed to enjoy playing little practical jokes on her. When she'd confronted him about it he'd had no idea what she was talking about.

She felt her stomach churn even harder as she took the letter out from under the windshield wiper and shoved it into her purse.

-------------------------

She was almost a bundle of nerves by the time she'd made it back to her apartment complex. She got into the elevator making her way up to the third floor. She turned the corner getting ready to head to her apartment, but she was quickly stopped as she ran into him.

Spencer Reid hadn't exactly been paying attention to where he was going so it was no surprise when he ran into his neighbor knocking her down and dropping the files that he was currently trying to sort out.

He automatically felt his voice squeak as he bent over attempting to help her up. "I am so sorry".

She felt her cheeks turn pink as she heard him apologize. She spoke up shaking her head as she stood up. "No you don't have to apologize. It's my fault really".

She felt her cheeks turn even darker as she noticed that she was still holding his hands. She let go of his hands widening her eyes as she realized that she had made him drop whatever he'd been holding.

She quickly dropped to her knees making an attempt to help him pick up what he'd dropped as he attempted to sort it back out.

She spoke up apologizing once again. "I am so sorry. I-I don't know what I was thinking. I guess that I just wasn't watching where I was going".

"It's okay really". He stated as they'd finally gathered everything up. He only hoped that they'd gotten everything arranged the way it was supposed to be.

She nodded silently scolding herself. Great just great he probably thought she was a complete klutz. After all who else but a klutz could run into a guy that she happened to think was extremely attractive.

She knew that he probably would never go for anyone like her though. He worked for the FBI and she was just some hostess at a resturant.

He had three phd's and a sucessful job. She had barely graduated from high school and she'd dropped out of college. She hadn't even had a boyfriend in at least a year.

She spoke up standing up as she ran her hands through her hair. "At least let me make you a cup of coffee. I mean as a way to make it up".

Spencer felt his cheeks turn pink as he heard this. Pretty girls never invited him over for coffee.

Then again pretty girls never ran into him in the halls of his apartment complex either.

He spoke up making his voice squeak. "I uh that's really nice of you but I can't really. I have work. I just got called away".

She nodded still silently scolding herself. Thats good make him think she was some kind of a loser that made lame attempts to invite her neighbors over for coffee because she had no real life. He probably already thought she was a huge klutz.

"Oh okay. So maybe some other time then" She stated putting her hands into the pockets of her coat.

He probably wouldn't want to have coffee with her.

Someone that looked like him and was as intelligent as him probably had girls throwing themselves at him all the time.

"Well I really am sorry for running into you like that. Good night Dr. Reid. I mean uh Spencer". She stated feeling embarrassed as she remembered that he'd said that she didn't have to call him Dr. Reid

He nodded his head as he reluctantly watched her walk away from him.

Someone like her wouldn't really want to have coffee with someone like him. She was just being nice. Girls never paid attention to him. They always flocked to guys like Morgan.

He frowned wondering why he always had to be so negative. If she was inviting him over then she meant it right?


	3. Free Coffee and A Little Fright

**Disclaimer remains the same. See first chapter for Disclaimer.**

**Please do review.**

Chapter Three: Free Coffee and A Little Fright

Spencer Reid felt his cheeks turn bright pink as he heard Garcia speak up. "Reid what are you staring at?

She sighed seeing that Spencer Reid was far too infused with whatever he was staring at to pay any attention to her. She spoke up a bit louder making the people at the table behind them stare at their table. "Hey earth to Reid. Sugar I'm talking to you".

Spencer turned his head connecting his eyes with Penelope Garcia's as he spoke up all too quickly making his voice squeak a bit "Nothing".

"That girl doesn't look like nothing to me". Morgan stated giving him a knowing look.

Spencer felt his cheeks turn even more pink as he attempted to hide his face with his menu. Why did he let JJ, Morgan, and Garcia talk him into going out to dinner again? Oh yeah because he figured it would stop their rants on how he never got out.

It just wasn't his fault that he hadn't known that the restaurant they would choose to go to would make him run into her. He hadn't realized that his neighbor would be a hostess here.

It had been almost an entire week since she had run into him in the halls of his apartment complex. He hadn't ever taken her up on that offer for coffee.

What would be the point in that? She couldn't possibly be interested in him. Even if she could possibly be even slightly interested in him he would just screw it all up. He had enough experience with people to know that he always made a fool out of himself somehow.

He widened his eyes as he heard JJ speak up. "Do you know her Spence"?

He sighed laying his menu down as he spoke up feeling a little vulnerable about discussing this with his co workers. "Sort of. I mean she's my neighbor. She sort of ran into me and offered me coffee last week".

"And you said no why"? He heard JJ respond as Morgan and Garcia both gave him questioning looks.

He spoke up reaching up and tucking his hair behind his ears. "Because I had to get to work. It wasn't like she's interested in me or anything like that".

Morgan shook his head as he heard this. "Reid no wonder you can't find a date. You have to give yourself some credit kid".

He opened his mouth to make a response but had no time to say anything since the waitress walked over laying a cup of coffee in front of him.

He frowned knowing that he hadn't ordered any coffee.

The waitress spoke up smiling down at him. "This is from Eliza. She said it's to make up for last week. Whatever that means..........It's on the house".

He felt his face turn a color that resembled a cherry tomato as she finally walked away and Morgan spoke up. "So she isn't interested in you huh"?

* * *

Eliza Johanson felt her cheeks flush as she heard Ana speak up. "So are you going to tell me what that free coffee thing was about or not"?

She turned her head connecting her eyes with Ana's eyes. She stared at the tall strawberry blond waitress that had been hired to replace Rachel.

She spoke up feeling her cheeks turn a little pink. "He's just a neighbor of mine. I owed him a cup of coffee as payback for something that's all ".

"Uh huh". She heard Ana respond as she gave her a knowing look.

She felt her cheeks flush a little more as she spoke up. "What's that supposed to mean".

"You know what that's supposed to mean". Was the only response she got from Ana.

She opened her mouth prepared to tell her that it was perfectly innocent, but she had no time too since she spotted a couple entering the front door.

She walked over to the podium thankful for once that she had such a busy job. It was perfect when she wanted to avoid talking about things that made her so nervous.

* * *

The time had finally come when every single customer had finally left the restaurant. Eliza frowned as she and Ana exited the restaurant going out to the dimly lit parking lot.

She pulled her coat tighter around her hating the cold whether. She turned raising her eyebrows as she heard Ana speak up staring down at her uniform. "You know that management makes all the girls wear skirts because they like to make us over sexualized to attract male customers right"?

She rolled her eyes knowing that the uniforms weren't meant for that. They weren't really uniforms at all. The whole rule was that every employ had to wear nice clothing. That usually meant that women would wear skirts or dresses.

She opened her mouth prepared to speak up and tell Ana that she was insane, but she was intruppted by the sound of something that sounded like heavy footsteps scuffling along the parking lot.

"Did you hear that"? She stated as she turned her head attempting to stare though the dimmed parking lot.

Why did this parking lot have to be so dark? Oh yeah because management was too cheap to really light the parking lot up.

"Hear what"? She heard Ana respond obviously annoyed that Eliza hadn't responded to the whole skirt question.

Eliza frowned as she heard it again. "That".

The girls attempted to speed up their walking hoping that they could make it all the way to their cars before whatever was making those noises got to them.

They both jumped letting out shrieks as they felt two heavy hands shove each of them playfully.

They both turned getting ready to fight for their lives stopping when they saw him.

Eliza spoke up glaring at Charlie who was laughing as though scaring them was the most amusing thing on the entire planet. "I am going to murder you. That was so not funny".

"Oh yes it was my dears". He stated grinning like a child who'd just opened a Christmas present.

"Charlie your such a huge jackass". Ana stated glaring at him.

He shook his head speaking up. "Awe no reason to get mean. You know I'm sensitive. Here let me walk you two ladies to your cars. So nothing will get you".

They shook their heads following him. If only they knew that someone really was out there watching them. Waiting.


	4. A Favor

**Disclaimer remains the same.**

**Review.**

Chapter Four: A Favor

Spencer Reid felt his stomach churn as he walked through the long empty halls of his apartment complex.

He couldn't help but to think that he had to be completely out of his mind to be doing this, but it seemed rude not to thank her. After all it wasn't everyday that he got free coffee from an attractive girl.

He swallowed the lump in his throat as he finally came to a stop in front of apartment 32 A. He stood in front of the door silently scolding himself for being so anxious about this. After all the worst thing she could do was tell him that she was busy and that he should leave.

Then again he never took rejection very well. He had never been able to carry on a semi normal conversation with a women with out feeling out of place and worrying that he'd say something stupid.

He usually always screwed up and said something completely inappropriate when he attempted to talk to girls. He even had the terrible habit of going off into rants about statistics when he felt nervous in a conversation. So that didn't help him much either.

He finally lifted his hand up trying hard to ignore his sweating palms as he rang the doorbell.

He stood there silently praying that she wasn't at home right now. If she wasn't at home he could completely forget about all of this and escape to the safety of his own apartment.

At least he couldn't embarrass himself if he was alone in the security of his apartment.

He felt another lump develop deep in his throat as the door opened reveling a surprised Eliza Johanson.

She felt her cheeks turn bright pink as she realized that she didn't exactly look all that wonderful right now.

She had just woken up from a nap and her eyeliner had smudged making her look like a little girl that had been playing in her mother's makeup. Her hair was a bit of a mess though she'd pulled it back before she'd laid down on her couch.

She spoke up realizing that she was just standing there staring at him. Great just great now he probably thought she was a freak. "Dr. Reid...I mean Spencer......uh hi it's nice to see you".

She felt her cheeks turn even darker as this sentence left her mouth. That was smooth she thought sarcastically.

Why did she always have to be so nervous around people that she liked? It was probably so obvious that she had developed a giant crush on him. Why did she have to be so pathetic? He probably thought she was pathetic. After all she couldn't even remember that she didn't have to call him Dr. Reid.

"Hey it's nice to see you too". He stated feeling his cheeks turn a little pink as he looked at her.

She had probably been sleeping. Just his luck that he'd woken her from a nap. She probably wasn't even in the mood to talk to him. He should have never done this.

She bit her bottom lip managing to move over to the side even though her knees felt like they were made of oatmeal right now. "Please come in have a seat".

He hesitantly entered her apartment letting his eyes scan the room. It was nice and very comfortable looking. It made his apartment look plain.

The apartment was almost the same as his. Two bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchenette, and a small balcony outside. Though her balcony seemed to be as empty as his though she did have a few dead plants sitting on it.

Her apartment did seem to look more like a home than his. He'd never really had the chance to do much with his considering he worked so much, and when he was at home he was too tired to do anything but sleep and read the occasional book.

There were a few paintings spread out along the walls, along with a large bookcase, a average sized television, a comfortable looking blue couch that was currently being occupied by a large gray tabby cat.

She spoke up when she noticed him staring at the cat. "Thats Daisy. She thinks she owns the couch".

He nodded his head as he walked a bit farther into her apartment and took a seat on a black recliner. He spoke up feeling the lump that had began to develop in his throat rising. "I just wanted to thank you for the other night. I mean for the coffee".

She smiled shyly as she shrugged and sat down on the sofa beside her cat. "It was the least I could do. I mean for running into you like that and making you drop all those folders. I can be a real klutz sometimes".

"Well it was nice of you to give me free coffee. I mean it wasn't your fault that you ran into me". He stated surprised that she seemed to be just as nervous as him. He was also surprised that she seemed to be putting herself down a bit.

They sat in complete silence for a moment until Eliza spoke up finally managing to work her nerves up to ask him this. "Do you think that I can ask you for a favor"?

He nodded his head yes feeling a little anxious and curious as to what she had to say.

She spoke up feeling her cheeks turn a little pink. She couldn't believe she was even attempting to ask him this. He would just turn her down. He couldn't want to do anything with her.

"I know that I probably don't know you all that well, but my friend she's having a birthday party. It's going to be at the restaurant I work at and I don't really have anyone to go with me. So I was wondering if you might want to come with me........I mean as friends. I just really haven't met anyone but you since I moved in. I understand if you don't want to go".

He widened his eyes feeling a bit shocked that she was even asking him this. She couldn't be serious. Girls didn't ask him to go out and do things with them.

He spoke up feeling his throat tighten a little as he spoke up quickly with out any hesitation at all. "Yeah I'd love to".

He felt his cheeks turn dark as he made this statement. He'd love too? What kind of normal guy said that when a girl asked them to go to a party with them.

She smiled softly nodding her head. "Okay it's Saturday night at seven o clock. It's not really a big deal. Just cake, drinks and music. It's a normal birthday party I guess".

He nodded his head as he prepared to open his mouth and say something but the ringing of his cell phone interrupted him.

He answered it disappointed to hear JJ's familiar voice telling him that they had a case. He finally hung up his phone as he looked at her and spoke up reluctantly. "I have to go. Work".

She nodded her head walking him to her front door as he made his way out her apartment. She spoke up as she started to shut the door. "I'll see you Saturday night I guess".

"Yeah I'll pick you up". He stated hoping that the blush that was developing across his cheeks wasn't that noticeable.

She blushed as she shut the door. She couldn't help but to rest her back against the door after she shut it.

She felt excitement bubbling deep down in her stomach as a smile begin to develop across her face. She had a date......okay so it wasn't a real date. They were just friends, but maybe it could turn into more. There was always a possibility for more.


	5. Talk to Someone For Me

**Disclaimer remains the same**

**Do Review**

Chapter Five: Talk To Someone For Me

Spencer felt as though his heart was going to beat out of his chest as he made his way down the long halls of his apartment complex towards Eliza Johanson's apartment.

He felt a bit light headed as he finally stopped at apartment 32 A. He stared down at the tiny bouquet of bright yellow flowers that he held in his right hand. He couldn't help but to feel foolish for buying them for her.

Then again it had seemed like it would be a friendly thing to do. After all she'd asked him to go to this party as her friend right? So that meant that they were just friends. No matter how much he wanted them to be more than just friends.

He knew that he would never once in a million years have the nerve to tell her how he felt about her though. She would probably turn him down if he even attempted to ask her for more.

He felt his palms begin to sweat as he reached up and rang her doorbell. It didn't take long for her to answer the door and smile brightly as she saw him.

She felt her cheeks turn a little pink as she looked down at the bouquet that he was clutching in his hand. "Hey Spencer. Are those for me"?

"Uh yeah....I just thought that you'd like them. I mean I noticed that you had some flowers like these sitting in a vase on your counter the other day. So I assumed that meant that you liked them". He stated feeling his cheeks darken.

"Well thank you. That was really sweet of you. Those are actually my favorite kind of flowers. My dad just sent me some for my birthday. Come on in. I'll be ready in a bit". She stated as she took the flowers from him making his cheeks turn even darker as he noticed how silky her hands felt.

He followed her in feeling the urge to turn around and run the other way. This couldn't turn out well. He never did well in social situations.

He spoke up trying to distract himself from the urge to run away. "It was your birthday"?

She nodded her head as she made her way towards the back of the house. "Yeah I turned twenty five two weeks ago".

He nodded his head as he made his way over to her bookcase not helping but to stop and stare at the very few pictures that she had sitting out. He frowned as he noticed a picture of her and a younger boy standing in between two people in front of an old looking farm house.

These people were obviously her parents, but they didn't look anything like her. Eliza had dark blond hair and very light blue eyes. These people had dark almost black hair and dark brown eyes. Even the boy didn't look a thing like her. His hair was bright red and his eyes were a dark shade of green.

She spoke up as she came back into the room and noticed him staring at the picture in confusion. "Those are my parents, my little brother Luke, and I standing in front of my childhood home.........Luke and I were both adopted. My parents couldn't have children so they adopted me when I was five and then a few years later they adopted Luke".

"Oh sorry I guess I was being a little nosy". He stated feeling cheeks darken at the fact that he'd been staring at the picture so hard.

She smiled as she made her way towards a closet and gathered her gray wool coat. "It's okay. People always ask questions about that picture and I always have to go into the long explanation about it. I guess I'm just used to people being curious".

"You look really beautiful". He stated quickly feeling his cheeks darken even more as he noticed that she did look quite pretty.

She was wearing a very light pink blouse and a very casual plain black skirt. Her hair had been curled giving it a wavy look to it.

She felt her cheeks turn a little pink as she heard this. She managed to gather her purse and her keys as she spoke up. "Thank you Spencer. So are you ready to go".

He nodded his head still feeling as though his heart could pop right out of his chest at any given moment if it started beating any harder.

Why couldn't he just handle this the way most normal men handled being around women that they liked. Morgan wouldn't have any problems with something like this.

Morgan would have flirted with her and asked her out on a real date by now.

He'd almost even broken down and asked Morgan for advice on this whole thing, but he hadn't had the nerve to do it.

He knew what would happen if he asked Morgan for advice. Morgan would never let him live it down if he knew that he had a crush on some girl and he couldn't even ask her out on a date.

She locked her door behind her as she followed Spencer out to his car. She automatically stopped in her tracks as soon she saw it.

Another note folded up and sitting neatly under one of the windshield wipers on Spencer's car.

He picked the note up staring down at it. It was folded into a tidy little square and it had her name on it in large cursive letters.

She reached out and snatched it right out of his hands feeling her face beginning to get a little pale.

He spoke up raising his eyebrows. "Eliza what is it? You look sick".

"It's just a letter. I think someones trying to play pranks on me or something". She stated hoping that he'd just drop the subject.

But apparently he had other plans. He spoke up again frowning. "What kind of letter......I mean what does it say"?

"It usually says I'm watching you, but sometimes it says things like I know you. Like I said it's probably just someone messing with me". She said looking down at the pavement below her letting her bangs move forward and cover her face.

Maybe if she avoided eye contact with him he'd just drop it.

"You should really go to the police about this. I mean if someones harassing you then the police need to know about it". He stated wanting to reach out and gently push her hair back so he could see her eyes.

She sighed looking up at him as she spoke up. "Do you really think that'll do any good. I mean can they even do anything about it. I don't know whose doing it".

He bit his bottom lip knowing that the police probably couldn't do much for her. After all she didn't know who was doing this so they couldn't even give her a restraining order.

He could admit it would make him feel better if she talked to someone about it.

"Maybe I mean it would make me feel a little better to know that you've talked to someone about this. Do you think that you could go talk to someone for me"? He stated feeling his cheeks darken a little as he asked her this.

"Okay I'll go to the police tomorrow. Can we just drop this please". She stated feeling her throat tighten a little as she heard him say that it would make him feel better if she did it.

He nodded his head managing to reach down and open the passengers door for her. She was going to go talk to someone tomorrow. So everything should be okay right?


	6. Police Stations and Its a Date

**Disclaimer remains the same.**

**Review Please**

Chapter Six: Police Stations and It's A Date

Eliza made an attempt to adjust her body on the hard uncomfortable seat below her. She stared across the desk that she was seated at watching the elder gray haired police officer as he shifted though paperwork and the letters she'd brought with her.

He shifted his tired eyes back and forth from the paperwork and letters to the busy fax machine behind him obviously a bit more interested in the papers the fax machine was spitting out than her problems

She let out a sigh as she let her eyes scan the busy police station. It was loud with a mixture of voices, fax machines, pens tapping against desks, coffee cups being filled, and phones ringing.

She glanced over at the desk next to her seeing a very thin old women in rollers in her hair and a heavy white coat.

She was busy complaining about her next door neighbor to a police officer who looked as though he just wanted her to shut up already.

"He plays that crap he calls music up until two am and theres always cars parked in front of my driveway. Not to mention all the drunk people wondering out of the house at six am". She stated waving her hands around as she spoke.

The women shoved her thick rimmed glasses up a bit higher on her nose as she looked expectantly at the officer. He shook his head as he spoke up. "Now Mrs. James we've already discussed this last week. You can't file any more complaints. You've filed six already. Trust me he knows to tone it down".

The women let out a huff as she mumbled something about her nephew whom was apparently a lawyer before she glared at Eliza obviously aware that she'd been ease dropping.

Eliza shifted her eyes away quickly as she stared down at her lap that was currently being occupied by her overfilled purse.

She let her eyes scan the rest of the police station. It was filled with people whom were all busy complaining about insignificant problems.

All she could hear was my neighbors too loud he has parties all night, I got a ticket and I didn't even do anything, The accident wasn't my fault they shouldn't have slammed on their brakes.

She shifted her eyes back to the officer as she heard him clear his throat as he spoke up. "Miss Johanson? Miss"?

She felt her cheeks flush a little as she realized that she'd been daydreaming. God knows how long he'd been calling her name.

It was her fault really. She'd never been able to really focus on anything for a long time. She always ended up daydreaming when she got too bored. This was part of the reason she'd barely graduated from high school and then dropped out of college.

She just couldn't focus on her work. She had been on Ritalin when she was younger because her parents had been convinced that she had ADD, but it had never done any good.

The doctors had insisted that there was nothing wrong with her and she was just a dreamy type of person.

He cleared his throat once again as he took a sip from his coffee cup frowning at the fact that it was now cold. Not like it mattered it was a few days old anyway.

He spoke up shaking his head. "Miss Johanson I really don't know what you want me to do. I mean you don't know whose been sending these letters so It's not like you can file a restraining order. Have you stopped to think that this may just be someone playing an elaborate joke on you".

She shook her head a little as she spoke up. "My friend just thought that I should bring them in".

He nodded his head as she said this. He opened the cluttered drawer of his desk and shifted through it before he finally found what he'd been looking for.

He handed her the letters along with a business card as he spoke up. "This is the number of a friend of mine down at the FBI. You may want to consider calling him about your problem".

She glanced down at the card reading it. Jason Gideon BAU. She shoved both the letters and the card in her purse not sure if she really wanted to call it. After all she'd already been told that there was nothing that could be done.

She mumbled out a quiet thank you before she stood up and made her way out of the police station thankful to be out in the fresh air.

She got into her car tossing her purse over into the passengers seat that had duck tape holding it together.

She was amazed that her car hadn't fallen apart yet. She'd had it since she was sixteen and it had been used when she'd gotten it. Her father had attempted to fix it up, but hadn't been very successful.

She shoved on her black framed over sized shades as she started her car. She frowned a little realizing that her stereo was set on the local news.

She couldn't help but to listen to it as she pulled out of the parking lot. : _There are still no leads in the disappearance of local women Christine Jacobs. Her body was found behind the alley of a local bowling alley just three days ago. The police are not releasing anymore information at this time. They are denying accusations that the murders may be the workings of a serial killer This is the second disappearance of a local women in the past two months. Just at the beginning of this month the body of 23"....._

Eliza frowned as she reached down at changed the station to a rock station cutting off the newscaster and replacing her voice with loud guitar solos and drum beats.

------------

She finally made it to her apartment wanting nothing more than to make it inside and unplug all her phones so she could take a long bath without any interruptions.

She made it up to the third floor and stopped right in front of her apartment door as she heard a familiar voice calling her name. "Eliza".

She turned around widening her eyes as she saw the familiar face of Spencer Reid.

She hadn't seen him since the birthday party a few days ago. Nothing really special had happened. He'd seemed pretty shy during the party and hadn't talked to anyone unless they talked to him first.

The only slightly special thing that had happened was when they'd parted ways and gone to their separate apartments. She'd managed to kiss his cheek before she'd gone to her apartment.

Since the kiss on the cheek she'd tried to convince herself that it was just a friendly kiss between friends. Even though her brain and her heart both knew better. She'd wanted to kiss him to really kiss him in more than a friendly way.

Spencer cleared his throat as made his way over towards her. "Hey did you go to the police"?

"Yeah it didn't turn out so well. They did give me some number to call though". She stated attempting to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

He nodded his head knowing the statistics of the police filling restraining orders in cases like this. He had wanted her to go though. He had thought that it would help ease some of his worries.

"What number did they give you"? He questioned not helping but to stare at her a bit too adoringly.

She had recently cut her hair so it was no longer long. It was now medium length and a bit choppy and layered as though she'd done it herself. She had pulled it back making it frame her face perfectly. She was wearing a simple red zip up jacket, a dark blue sun dress, and a pair of black sandals. She wasn't really wearing that much makeup which made her features even more noticeable.

She looked beautiful. He couldn't help but to think it.

No matter how much he wanted to try to deny that he thought of her as more than just a friend. At the end of the day he had to admit that he wanted more with her. He wanted it all.

She dug through her purse and pulled out the card handing it to him. He widened his eyes as he read the name on the card. "I know him we work together. I mean he's sort of my supervisor. He's a good friend of mine".

She raised her eyebrows a bit surprised to hear this. She hadn't thought about the fact that Spencer might know him.

He spoke up handing the card back to her not helping but to blush a tiny bit as her hand brushed against his. "Maybe I can look at the letters for you. I mean if you want me too".

"Yeah that would be nice. When do you want to take a look at them"? She stated feeling her cheeks flush a little as she noticed that she was staring at him once again.

Why couldn't she just be normal for once in her life. Why did she have to feel like an inexperienced teenage girl when she was around him.

He didn't seem to really notice her flushed cheeks as he spoke up. "Uh Friday night around seven would probably be the best time for me. That way I wont have to worry about being called away on a case".

"Okay great. Thats around dinner so I can probably get some food from work with my employee discount.....I mean if you want me too". She stated not helping but to stare at her shoes as she said this.

"Yeah that would be great". He stated feeling his cheeks darken once again.

Why was it that every single time he talked to her every single little amount of confidence he had seemed to be sucked out of him. She made him feel awkward.......well more awkward than usual. He felt like a teenage boy all over again with a crush on the pretty girl that was way out of his league.

"Okay then. I guess it's a date. I'll see you then". She stated letting out a nervous smile as she made her way into her apartment.

He felt excitement began to bubble deep in his stomach as she disappeared behind her apartment door. A date. He had a date.

Well okay it's a date was just a figure of speech, but still she was getting them dinner and they would be alone in her apartment. Never mind the fact that they'd be looking at creepy letters. Still they'd be alone together.

He couldn't help but to smile as he headed towards his apartment. Maybe it really was a date.


	7. I Do Want It

**Disclaimer remains the same.**

**Sorry it's been so long updating**

**Please do review. **

Chapter Seven: I Do Want It

Eliza almost jumped out of her skin as she heard a familiar voice behind her. "Who's all that food for"?

She turned around connecting her eyes with Ana's as she tried to make herself speak up. "No one you know".

"Hmmm So would this no one happen to be the same no one that lives next door to you and likes free coffee"? Ana stated teasingly.

Eliza felt her cheeks flush as she heard this. She spoke up trying to by as vague as possible. "Maybe, maybe not".

She quickly turned back around facing the cabinet in front of her before she went back to the task of putting food containers into big paper takeout sacks.

She really had no idea what kind of things Reid liked...well except for the fact that he liked coffee. So she had just had to wing it.

She had finally settled on a couple of small dinner salads, some garlic bread, and some vegetarian lasagna. She was pretty sure that she had some sodas at home, and maybe she had a bottle of wine somewhere if he liked liquor with his dinner.

The restaurant she worked at supposedly made the worlds best vegetarian lasagna. Or at least that's what they had written on their menus.

It hadn't been too hard to get all of this after closing time, considering she had a pretty good relationship with one of the cooks.

She had developed the relationship when she was still waitressing. She had been a good waitress and the cooks had appreciated the fact that she took her job seriously.

To tell the truth she didn't miss the waitressing very much. It was too much hard work. She was much happier working as a hostess.

She finally loaded the final bag gathering it up along with her purse before she made her way out of the kitchen and out of the restaurant ignoring Ana's knowing look.

She knew it was obvious how excited she was about tonight. She could practically feel the excitement vibrating though her body.

She was also extremely anxious about tonight. He would be looking over all those letters tonight and she prayed that he could figure something out.

She could admit she was just glad to be spending the evening alone with him. She was trying hard to ignore any doubts she had in the back of her mind about tonight.

Eliza silently debated changing out of her work attire as she soon as she made it home, but she quickly changed her mind deciding that she looked fine.

She was wearing a short sleeved black knee length dress with a pair of black pumps. Her hair was still a little bit curly and she had touched up her makeup.

She was trying hard not to get nervous about tonight. It wasn't easy though. She was worried that she'd somehow make a fool out of herself.

She didn't think she could ever face him again if she did something stupid in front of him. She could admit she found him overwhelming attractive.

He was sweet and not to mention extremely intelligent. His eyes were so expressive, his smile made her knees grow weak, and don't even get her started on his lips.

She felt her cheeks flush as she wondered how those lips would feel against hers not to mention in other places.

She let out a breath praying that she didn't screw anything up tonight.

* * *

It didn't take long for Reid to make it home and to Eliza's apartment. He had been anxious about tonight all day long.

He hoped that he wouldn't do anything to scare her off.

It hadn't taken him long to look over the notes once he had made it into her apartment.

She had already had them sitting out and they'd both decided that he would look over the notes before they sat down to eat.

Eliza frowned a little noticing the look of concentration on Reid's face as he stared down at the most recent note. "What is it? What do you see"?

He looked up from the note blushing as he realized how close they were to each other at the moment. They were both seated on her tiny blue sofa with the notes spread out along the coffee table.

"It's just the way that some of these letters are written. Look at the way the r's and the k's are sort of curved. It's a very feminine way of writing". He stated looking into her clear dark gray eyes.

"So they were written by a women"? She questioned widening her eyes amazed that he could get all of that from a few notes.

He shook his head frowning. "I don't know maybe. Would you mind if I took these with me and let a few of my colleagues look at them"?

"No I don't mind at all. Show them to whomever you want". She said with complete honesty.

They sat there in an awkward silence for a few moments before she spoke up. "So how long have you been with the BAU"?

He bit his bottom lip feeling a little shy about talking about himself to her. All he could focus on was how he felt when he was around her.

She made him feel electrified and numb all at once. He swallowed the lump in his throat speaking up. "Since I was about twenty two. I graduated from college when I was about sixteen".

"Wow sixteen. I think I was learning how to drive and trying to get out of phys ed when I was that age. That must have been hard for you being so young and all". She stated truly amazed.

"Yeah you have no idea. I mean I was beaten up and forced to do book reports all the time. I was just a kid". He stated trying not too sound too melancholy about it.

She bit her bottom lip sensing his sadness. "They should have known better Spencer. What did your parents do about it"?

He let out a sigh as he shook his head. "My dad left when I was ten and my mom she's ….well she has paranoid schizophrenia. So she's in a hospital now. She really couldn't do anything about the bullying. So I just kept it all to myself".

He paused for a moment before he spoke up again wanting to get this off his chest. For some reason he felt safe revealing all of this to her. "I was a senior in high school by twelve. And kids they were really horrible to me. I used to try to hide in the library from all of them, but sometimes even the library wasn't safe ".

She felt her cheeks flush feeling horrible for making him reveal all of this too her. She felt a few tears well up in her eyes as she thought about him as a twelve year old boy being beaten by teenagers who should know better.

She could feel how sad talking about this had made him.

He was trying to avoid looking at her fearing that he had scared her away revealing all of this.

She bit her bottom lip as she placed her hand on his knee attempting to soothe him. He turned his head to face her realizing just how close their faces were.

They sat there for what seemed like forever staring into each others eyes. Amazingly neither of them really felt awkward at all as they both debated rather they should go through with it and move their faces just a bit closer to kiss, or if they should pull away and pretend this hadn't happened.

Eliza made the decision doing the bravest thing she'd probably ever done. She moved her head in pressing her lips to his taking him by surprise.

Once he got over the shock he managed to kiss her back feeling a thrill run though him as she willingly opened her mouth letting his tongue battle with hers.

She moved her hand up caressing the back of his head as she let her other arm wrap around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her as well practically pulling her over into his lap.

When the need for oxygen became too much to ignore they both reluctantly pulled away from the kiss.

They both felt their cheeks flush as the realization hit them that they'd both crossed the line of friendship and entered something new.

She spoke up swallowing the lump in her throat not sure what else she could say. "That was.....well that was amazing".

He nodded his head agreeing. He spoke up beginning to feel nervous again. "So I guess this would be a good time to ask what we are. I mean are we just friends or are we something more"?

She felt her cheeks darken a little as she managed to speak up. "We can be something more.....I mean if you want it"?

He nodded his head feeling a nervous smile spread across his face. He already knew the answer he wanted it.

He spoke up saying the only thing he could think of. "Yeah I do want it".

They both smiled as he said this. He felt his smile grow even wider as he realized he had a girlfriend.

His girlfriend might be in serious danger at the moment. He bit his bottom lip as he thought of this.

He made a silent promise to himself that he would protect her. No matter what it took. Nothing was going to hurt her.


	8. I'll Take Care Of It

**Disclaimer remains the same**

**Do Review Please.**

Chapter Eight: I'll Take Care Of It

Reid felt his stomach churn a little as he sat across from Gideon's cluttered desk.

He swallowed the lump in his throat as he glanced up at Gideon seeing that he was still staring down at one of the many letters Reid had taken from Eliza.

He had decided that Gideon would be the best one to look over them. He would be the one that could tell him if these letters were really something that Eliza and he should worry about or not.

He stared down at his watch before clearing his throat again and speaking. "So what do you think"?

"Well they are worrisome. I can see why you brought them in. They defiantly show the signs of someone whose beginning to get obsessive. How long has she been receiving these"? Gideon stated not looking up from the letter.

"She says she's been getting them for about a month now. She thinks that they're just a prank, but I thought that someone should take a look at them". He answered shifting in the seat below him attempting to get a little bit more comfortable.

Gideon nodded his head staying silent for a moment before finally speaking up. "Has she said anything about having problems with someone in the past"?

He frowned shaking his head. "No she hasn't said anything about it".

"And when will you be seeing her again"? Gideon questioned not helping but to notice the way Reid's cheeks darkened at this question.

Reid felt his heart begin to beat a little bit faster as he stared down at his lap trying hard to avoid making eye contact with Gideon. "I'm seeing her tonight......we have a date. I don't know where I'm taking her".

He could admit he was a little nervous about this date. Well actually to say that he was feeling a little nervous would be an understatement.

He would have thought that after that kiss that most of the anxiety he felt when they were together would have disappeared. He was wrong though.

If anything he was even more apprehensive about her than he'd been before. It wasn't a bad kind of apprehension.

It was more of an excited nervous type of feeling if anything.

He was sure that he would do something tonight to embarrass himself to the point that he could never face her again.

He wasn't even sure where he should take her for a first date. He had thought about just taking her to dinner and a movie, but he was worried that dinner and a movie would be too cliché.

Not to mention there was always the chance that he would pick a horrible movie that she wouldn't like and he wasn't really sure what kind of food she liked.

Then there was the fact that even if he had kissed her already the thought of sitting in a dark movie theater with her made his palms sweat and his heart feel like it would pop out of his chest.

He looked up as he heard Gideon speak giving him a comforting smile as though he knew just how nervous he was. "I've always thought that dinner and coffee made a best first date. Just be sure to keep an eye on the letters she gets. If things get worst don't hesitate to call me".

Reid let a nervous smile spread across his face as he nodded his head. "Okay I'll be sure to do that".

He silently prayed that things wouldn't get worst for her.

* * *

Eliza frowned as she tossed another dress behind her making it land on her bed with the others.

She heard Ana snicker slightly behind her. "You know you might want to plan on cleaning off your bed if your going to take this guy home with you tonight. You don't want to make it to the bedroom with him and have him think your a slob".

Eliza felt her cheeks flush as she heard this. She silently wondered why she'd agreed to let Ana help her get ready for this date.

Oh yeah it was because she was a nervous wreck about tonight. It was her first date in god knows how long and Ana went out on dates all the time.

Ana was actually kind of a serial dater. If men were womanizers for dating a different women almost every night, then she had no idea what Ana would be called for dating a different man every week.

Even after the kiss she still felt like an awkward teenage girl and not a mature twenty five year old women. She really had no idea how she was supposed to act like a normal person tonight and not some bumbling idiot.

She pulled another dress out of her closet as she spoke finally responding to Ana's comment. "For your information the only person coming back to this room tonight Is going to be me".

Ana giggled as she spoke up. "Your no fun".

"Oh yeah it's so horrible that I don't want to sleep with a guy that I really like on the first date. I prefer to wait until I get to really know him before he gets anywhere near this bed thank you very much". Eliza stated as she held the dress up to her deciding that it would have to do.

She was running out of dress options, and she had to find something that would work no matter where he took her.

Ana rolled her eyes as she spoke up. "Okay whatever Prudence..........I think you should go with that dress. It'll work no matter where your going".

Eliza nodded her head ignoring Ana's nickname for her. She really wasn't a prude. She just preferred to take a more traditional approach to dating.

She never slept with a guy on the first date and she never had one night stands. To tell the truth she'd only had one boyfriend and that hadn't ended well at all.

He hadn't been the nicest guy since he seemed to enjoy putting her down all the time and he never listened to her. He still had a habit of calling her and trying to rekindle things. She wasn't going for it though.

She couldn't help but to wonder how she'd gone from being with a jerk like her ex to being with someone as sweet as Reid.

Eliza finally managed to make Ana leave her apartment in fear that she would freak Reid out once he got here, since Ana really said whatever was on her mind.

Ana really didn't seem to have a filter in her brain to stop her from saying things to people that offended them.

Sure Ana probably wasn't really an ideal friend, but she was really all Eliza had at the moment. She didn't get out enough to really make real friends outside of work.

She managed to slip the dress over her head and snap some shoes on before she heard the doorbell ring. She somehow made it to the door hoping that her dress or her hair wasn't noticeably out of place.

She managed to speak up somehow without stumbling over her words. "Hi uh come in I'll be ready to go in a bit. I just have to grab my coat and my purse".

Reid managed to enter her apartment praying that he didn't trip over his own feet. He swallowed the lump as he stared up at her. "You look nice".

She nodded feeling her cheeks darken a little. She wasn't really wearing anything too fancy. She had settled on a very casual bright red knee length dress and some black heels.

She hadn't done very much to her hair except for pulling it up into a messy bun, and she hadn't worn as much makeup as she usually wore at work. If anything she looked plain compared to the more classy look she had to go for at work.

She spoke up trying to give her best relaxed smile. "Thanks you look nice too. I like your tie".

He raised his eyebrows a bit surprised to hear this considering he had worn this tie in front of her before and she'd never said anything abuot it.

He was just wearing one of his typical work outfits. Pants, a sweater, a button up shirt and a tie. He had decided not to wear a sweater vest and jacket today since the weather wasn't too bad.

She manged to find her black zip up jacket and her plain brown purse before they finally left her apartment.

They made it to his car and pulled out of the parking lot before she spoke up trying to hide how anxious she felt. "So where are you taking me"?

He felt his throat tighten a little as he spoke up trying to sound relaxed. "I thought we could go get something for dinner. I wasn't sure what you like so I just thought I'd take us somewhere that had a little bit of everything. I thought that maybe we could go get some coffee after dinner.. I mean if that sounds okay with you".

"Yeah that sounds nice. I like your car". She stated as she glanced out the window watching the scenery pass them by.

He nodded his head a little surprised to hear this since pretty much everyone that had actually seen his car thought that it was a piece of junk that he should have traded in a long time ago.

"Thanks it was my mothers. I had to have it shipped from Vegas after I took most of our old stuff out of storage. It was too expensive to pay a storage fee along with the hospital bills I already have to pay. I guess it's worth it though I mean she's somewhere where she's taken care of". He stated biting his biting his bottom lip hoping that he hadn't said way too much.

"So your from Vegas? Do you get to go visit your mother there often"? She questioned staring down at her lap.

He nodded his head glancing over at her surprised that she seemed just as nervous as him. "Yeah I'm from Vegas. No I really don't get to visit her as often as I'd like. I write her everyday though. Where are you from originally I mean were you born here or what"?

"Well it's kind of confusing I was born here, but a few months after I was adopted my parents decided that we should move to Louisiana so we could be closer to my mom's family. When I graduated from high school I decided to move back here though. I've never been outside of Washington or Louisiana though. I've always kind of wanted to see Vegas you know just so I could say I've gambled at least once. I mean I don't even know the first thing about gambling". She stated beginning to feel a little more at ease.

"You've never gambled? I mean you don't even know how to play any card games or anything"? He asked feeling his cheeks flush as he realized how surprised he actually sounded.

She let out a small smile as she shook her head. "Nope not even once. I mean the town that we lived in when we were in Louisiana was really tiny and pretty uh.........well it was kind of a bible belt kind of town. I mean even the idea of gambling was considered scandalous. There wasn't really much that wasn't considered risky there. That's kind of why I was so desperate to leave".

"I don't really gamble all that much when I'm in Vegas. I've won every time I've done it though. It's not that difficult if you understand patterns or at least that's the way the slot machines work". He stated feeling his cheeks flush as he realized that he'd almost gone into a lecture about slot machines.

He spoke up clearing his throat. "Maybe I could teach you if you want. I mean how to play cards at least. Maybe poker or something like that. We don't have to bet with money or anything like that".

She nodded her head speaking up truthfully. "I'd like that it sounds fun. I guess since your good at gambling then if I ever do go to Vegas I'll make sure you come along.........have you heard anything about those letters"?

He sighed knowing that this was going to come up eventually. It wasn't something he was looking forward to discussing though. "Yeah I showed them to a colleague of mine. He agrees that we need to keep an eye on them and were supposed to get a hold of him if anything more serious happens. If it gets too bad you can come to us".

She widened her eyes feeling a little uneasy about hearing that. What more could happen to her? Just how bad could things get?

Apparently Reid noticed her worried look. "Don't stress over it okay. I'm going to take care of it if anything more happens".

She nodded her head grateful to hear that. She had nothing to worry about. He would take care of everything. He would take care of her.


	9. Magic Tricks And Pastries

**Disclaimer remains the same as always.**

**Please do review.**

Chapter Nine: Magic Tricks and Pastries

Eliza somehow managed to take a sip of her diet coke without spilling it all over her. She silently prayed that it wasn't obvious how badly her hands were shaking.

She discreetly peeked over her menu to see that Reid was still staring down at his own menu with a deep look of concentration on his face.

The entire ride to the restaurant had been spent making pleasant small talk, but she still had no idea what she should really talk about.

She swallowed the lump in her throat before she spoke up peeking over her menu again. "So what do you think your going to order"?

Reid let out a nervous smile as he spoke. "I'm not really sure. I can't decide between the Roasted Chicken and the Blackened Salmon. What are you going to order"?

"I don't know yet. That Blackened Salmon sounds really good, but the pork loin sounds really good too". She stated thankfully beginning to feel a little bit more relaxed.

They both managed to order their dinner both deciding on the blackened salmon. They both exchanged another nervous smile before Eliza spoke up glancing around the restaurant. "This is really nice Spencer. This is actually the first date I've had in like forever".

He widened his eyes a bit surprised to hear that this was her first date in a while. He had actually assumed that someone like her would have had plenty of relationships. He gave her a soft smile as he spoke "Yeah it's a nice place. I've never been here before. To tell the truth this is actually the first real date I've ever had. I mean I sort of went out on a date with a friend of mine to a football game for my birthday last year, but it wasn't anything serious".

"So you like sports"? She asked feeling surprisingly relieved that he had the same lack of experience with relationships as her.

He tried not to make a face as he shook his head. "No not really. I can watch sports but I've never been really that in to them. I guess I was just beat up by the football team one too many times when I was a kid".

"So what made you want to be a profiler? I mean as brilliant as you are you probably could be heading some big company right now. So I guess I'm just curious as to why you decided to do something so dangerous"? She asked changing the subject not helping but to notice the sad look on his face as he mentioned his childhood.

He nodded his head guessing that it was normal for her to be so curious as to why he did what he did for a living. He knew that it was a job that plenty of people couldn't handle. "I'm not sure why I decided on the BAU. I love what I do though" .

She nodded her head widening her eyes a little as she spoke. "You must have to be really brave to want to do that for a living right? I mean I don't think that most people would feel comfortable profiling and chasing serial killers".

"It's really tough sometimes I mean you wouldn't believe some of the things I've seen and some of the things I've gone through". He stated not helping but to feel his stomach drop a little as he thought of everything he'd been through.

Georgia being the main thing. He was still having a hard time dealing with the kidnapping and the drugs, and he had a feeling he always would.

He already knew that he would probably never get over it. After all he still had the nightmares and he still had a hard time maintaining his sobriety at times.

He looked up being taken out of his daze as he heard her speak up obviously trying to lighten up the mood. "So what kind of things do you like to do when your not working"?

He felt his cheeks flush a little hoping that she wouldn't think he was a complete and total dork once he told her some of his hobbies. "Well I drink a lot of coffee and I like to watch Star Trek reruns sometimes. I like to do magic tricks too. I've been doing card tricks and physics magic since I was a kid".

She couldn't help but to smile as she spoke up making him blush even more. "Really? That's actually pretty cool. What's the difference between physics magic and regular magic"?

"It's kind of hard to explain. I could probably show you some time I mean if you wanted. I can do a trick right now if you want to see it". He stated not helping but to feel his cheeks darken even more as he realized that she'd said that his geeky hobbies were cool .

"Yeah that would be really great". She stated not helping but to smile.

She felt a blush form across her cheeks as Reid put his hand in his pocket making sure he had a good hidden grip on the quarter as he reached up and hesitantly put his hand behind her ear.

He spoke up attempting to keep his voice calm as he pretended to pull on her ear making the quarter appear. "You had something in your ear".

She couldn't help but to smile widely as he did this. She spoke up once he stuck the quarter back into his pocket. "I'm guessing your not going to tell me how you did that are you"?

"A magician never reveals his secrets, but maybe if your really nice to me I'll teach you how to do that". He stated as seriously as possible trying hard not to smile.

Eliza opened her mouth fully ready to say something in response but the waiter arrived with their food and she shut her mouth realizing how hungry she was.

Reid spoke up after they had both gotten a few bites of their food. "So what do you like to do when your not working"?

"I don't really have that much time away from work. They work me like mad I swear. I do like to go to museums though and I like to cook. I've been thinking about taking some classes so I can get a better job. I mean I dropped out of college and I've kind of wanted to get a higher education". She stated shrugging as she took a bite off her dinner roll.

"What kind of classes do you want to take"? He asked wondering exactly why she dropped out of college.

"I don't really know yet. I mean they have these culinary arts classes that you can take downtown. You know like pastry schools where you can learn how to bake cakes and stuff. I think it would be kind of fun to work in a cake shop or something like that. I don't know if I'm going to do it though". She said as she took another bite of her roll.

He reached up tucking his hair behind his ears as he spoke. "You should go for it. I mean if it's something you want to learn how to do".

She smiled not helping but to like the way he was attempting to encourage her. "Really you think so"?

"Yeah I do. You should try it out. Why did you drop out of college to begin with"? He said not helping but to feel curious.

She sighed shaking her head. "I don't really know I just had a hard time. I mean......I sort of had this relationship that went south while I was trying to go to school. He really wasn't.......well he wasn't a nice person. He still calls me a lot. It sort of bothers me to tell the truth. I was dealing with a lot of other stuff too. I mean I was trying to find my birth parents. I'm still trying to find them actually. I guess things just got to be too much and I needed a break".

"What do you know about them? Your birth parents I mean. Have your adoptive parents told you anything about them"? He asked wondering exactly why her birth parents had lost her or given her up for adoption.

He couldn't help but to wonder if he should ask Garcia to look into this ex of hers. She could probably find something out from Eliza's phone records.

After all didn't Gideon say that he needed to see if someone had given her trouble in the past.

He couldn't help but to reach across the table and take her hand in his giving it a soft squeeze.

She smiled feeling comforted by the simple act of him holding her hand. "No I don't know a thing about them and I don't remember that much. I use to ask my adoptive parents about them all the time, but they always changed the subject. I do know I have some biological siblings. A older sister and a younger brother I think. I don't remember them too well though".

He nodded his head not helping but to ask her. "I'm sorry. I hope that you can find out something about them. I can't even imagine not knowing who my parents were and what they were like. Do you want me to look into that ex boyfriend of yours I mean see if he's a real threat"?

"It's not easy Spence. Sometimes I feel bad I mean my adoptive parents have always loved me like i'm their flesh and blood. I just want to know where I came from. Spence that's really sweet of you, but you don't have to do that for me". She stated surprised that he would offer to do something like that for her.

"I don't mind really. At least we can maybe figure out if he has something to do with those letters you've been getting". He stated running his thumb across her palm not letting go of her hand.

She nodded feeling her stomach drop a little at the thought of the letters.

She smiled feeling a little bit calmer as she heard Reid speak up obviously seeing the worry on her face. "Hey I told you I'd take care of everything right? You don't have a thing to worry about".

She nodded speaking up as she changed the subject. "Hey do you like museums cause I really haven't had a chance to check any of them out yet and I'm free tomorrow".

He felt a smile spread across his face as he heard this. "That sounds fun, maybe tomorrow we can grab some lunch and go to the Smithsonian American Art Museum. I've been there tons of time and it's pretty fun".

"That sounds like a lot of fun. I'd love that". She stated completely forgetting about the letters for a few minutes.

She should trust him to take care of it all. She couldn't believe how blessed she was to have a such a great boyfriend like him that wanted to take care of it all.


	10. Don't Take The Warning Lightly

**Disclaimer remains the same.**

**Please do enjoy and review.**

Chapter Ten: Don't Take The Warning Lightly

Eliza couldn't help but to jump a little as she heard a familiar voice behind her. "Hey earth to Eliza".

She turned around to see Ana giving her a puzzled look. She felt her cheeks flush a little knowing that she had been pretty dazed all day long. Which wasn't a very good thing considering she was at work right now.

She could admit that all her discussions with Reid about the letters were beginning to get to her. She felt anxious all the time now, especially when she was alone.

She felt her cheeks flush even more as soon as she realized that Ana was still staring at her obviously waiting for her to say something.

She swallowed the lump in her throat as she finally spoke up. "What? Whats wrong"?

"Well first off I've had to say your name about three times before you finally noticed me. Second of all I wanted to see if you could help me out before you clock out. One of the busboys is slacking off and didn't get all the tables quite clean enough before he decided to go home". Ana stated raising her eyebrows not helping but to notice how jumpy Eliza had been lately.

"Yeah sure I'd be glad to help". She stated trying hard to stop her cheeks from getting any darker.

She made her way over to one of the tables in the back before beginning to clean off the table and reach for some lemon scented cleaning solution.

She really had no problem helping clean up considering they were pretty understaffed right now. Everyone had been having to pull a little bit more weight at work.

She felt butterflies began to develop in the pit of her stomach as she heard Ana speak up. "So I'm guessing everything has been going well with Dr. Reid"?

Eliza bit her bottom lip staring down at the table beginning to scrub a little bit harder as she attempted to avoid Ana's knowing look. "Yeah everything has been great actually".

Everything had been going pretty well actually which she was grateful for. They had been out on two dates so far, and they had been planning to go out on a third date last Friday.

Plans had changed though considering he had been called away on a case in Florida. She actually been a little bit surprised that he had called her from his cell phone to explain everything.

She guessed it had shocked her so much considering her ex wouldn't have ever had the decency to call her if he was going to miss one of their dates.

It had surprised her even more that he had called her almost every night while he was gone just to talk to her. She could admit that this had pleased her immensely.

She really did enjoy talking too him and just spending time with him. She sometimes found it really incredible that at such a young age he had already had a huge understanding of things that most people their age hadn't even thought about.

What amazed her even more was the fact that he could be so upbeat despite all the things he had witnessed at work.

"So have you gone all the way with him yet"? Ana teased causing Eliza to widen her eyes and make a bright pink tinge make it's way across her cheeks.

"What? No I haven't done......that with him yet. And even if I had it wouldn't be any of your business". She stated trying not too show how embarrassed she was to be answering this.

She couldn't help but to wonder how she'd made such a perverted friend.

Ana couldn't help but to giggle knowing that she could always get this reaction out of Eliza. She spoke up as soon as she spotted him though the glass tops of one of the wooden room dividers. "Well speaking of that subject".

Eliza frowned feeling a little confused as to what Ana was talking about, but she quickly caught on as she turned around staring for a moment across the room before seeing Reid walking in through the front door.

Reid couldn't help but to look land feel a little unsure as he walked though the front door knowing that the restaurant was closed right now.

He stood there for a few moments trying to decide if he should turn and leave or if he should go looking for Eliza.

He almost jumped out of his skin as a tall young scruffy looking dark haired man walked towards him frowning as he spoke. "Hey buddy can't you read the sign were closed. We've been closed for two hours now".

He opened his mouth trying to make words form, but found himself a little speechless. After all this guy looked as though he wouldn't mind literally tossing Reid out the front door at any given second.

Reid thankfully didn't have to say anything considering Eliza had walked up at this point stepping between him and the man.

She spoke up feeling a little awkward about this situation. "Charlie. It's okay I know him".

She turned around facing Reid and giving him a gentle hug as she spoke. "Hey sorry about that. I didn't know you were back yet".

Reid managed to hug her back not helping but to notice the way this Charlie guy stocked off looking more than annoyed that he didn't get to handle Reid himself.

He spoke up swallowing the lump in his throat. "Yeah I just got in actually. I was wondering if you wanted to go out for coffee? You know to make up for that third date we never got to have".

She raised her eyebrows as she stared down at her cheap plastic hot pink watch seeing that it was past midnight.

She had a nicer watch than the one she was wearing right now, but she was too afraid to wear it too work. Considering it was her late grandmothers and it was an antique. So it probably cost more than anything else she owned.

She spoke up giving him a soft smile. "Sure just let me go clock out and get my coat".

She let go of him making her way towards the back ignoring Ana's amused look. She had a feeling Ana wouldn't fail to mention her having to save Reid from Charlie the next time she saw her.

* * *

Reid and Eliza sat at a small round coffee shop table in complete silence for a few moments not helping but too notice that the place was almost completely abandoned.

The only other people that were there with them were a few college students on laptops and a couple of old tired looking security guards probably trying to load up on caffeine before their next shift.

Reid finally spoke up remembering his encounter with Charlie earlier. "So uh does that Charlie guy you know...uh does he"...

Eliza spoke up feeling a little nervous wondering about what Reid was about to say. "Does he what Spence"?

"Does he have.......a you know thing for you or something? I mean he was looking at me like he wanted me to be struck dead by lightning or something". He stated feeling his cheeks turn dark pink as soon as he realized she had called him Spence.

He was hoping that he wasn't sounding like the needy jealous over protective boyfriend right now.

He guessed he had his reasons though. She was being stalked right now and everyone around her looked suspicious too him right now.

She almost choked on her hot coffee as she heard this. "What Charlie? God no. I mean he's not really my type. I mean don't get me wrong he's a really nice guy and he always tries to look out for me. I actually think that he looks at me as the little sister he never had. I mean he gave me a job when no one else would because I had no work experiance. He owns the restaurant and he's always been good to his employes. It's just that he's just not really all that mature. He actually kind of acts like a twelve year old boy most the time".

He nodded his head not helping but to feel a little relieved to hear this.

He could admit he still felt a little insecure about Eliza and his relationship. He was sure that she would wake up eventually and find someone else more experienced than him.

Eliza noticed his worried look so she spoke up attempting to change the subject. "So how was work"?

"Good we got the guy and he confessed. I think that the local police weren't too happy about our prescience though". He stated thankful to be talking about something else.

She nodded her head as she spoke. "Does that happen often? I mean I would think that police would be really happy about your help".

"Yeah it happens sometimes. I mean I think it just depends. Sometimes the police feel really threatened by our prescience and sometimes their more than happy to have us around". He said as he took a sip from his overly sugary coffee.

They both managed to finish their coffee before Reid paid and they walked out the door towards his car. He would have to drive her back to the restaurant so she could get her own car since they had decided to go in his car.

He felt his cheeks flush a little as she hesitantly reached down clasping her hand with his and spoke up. "So you have work tomorrow right"?

He nodded his head not helping but to wonder why every time she held his hand he began to feel a little lightheaded. He only prayed that his palms weren't sweating enough for her to notice.

Thankfully he didn't feel as awkward around her as he'd felt on their first date. He could at least carry on a normal conversation with her without getting too nervous and blurting out the wrong thing.

"Yeah why"?

"I was just thinking that we should get together tomorrow night. I mean I have the night off so we could go catch a movie or something like that". She stated cheerfully.

He nodded his head fully ready to blurt out yes, but he was quickly rendered speechless as he noticed what was on the windshield of his car.

Eliza felt all the color drain from her face as she saw the little piece of folded up notebook paper tucked under the windshield wipers of Reid's car.

They both stood there staring at it for a moment before Reid finally worked up the nerve to reach out and grab it.

He felt his stomach drop as they opened the letter seeing that it was directed too him. It stated simply: _Dr. Spencer Reid take my advice and stay away from her if you really care about her. Do this before someone gets hurt. I'm not afraid to kill again if I have too. Don't take this warning lightly I've killed before._

Eliza spoke up after what seemed like forever. "What do we do"?

Reid swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked down into her wide frightened eyes. "First I'll take you back too your place. Once we get there I'll call one of my colleagues and get them over there asap".

She nodded her head letting him open the passengers door to his car before getting in ready to get far away from here.

If only they knew what they'd discover when they got back to her place.


	11. Sleeping Arrangments and What To Do

**Disclaimer remains the same**

**Please do review.**

Chapter Eleven: Sleeping Arrangements and What To Do

The ride back to their apartments was a silent one. Reid glanced over at Eliza occasionally as he tried his best to focus on his driving.

It had just started raining heavily and the roads were slick. To make matters even worst he really needed to get new windshield wipers. The ones he had right now just smeared the water around instead of moving it off the windshield.

He glanced over at Eliza again as he silently debated over rather he should say something to her or not. He knew that he probably should try to say something too calm her nerves.

To be honest he really couldn't come up with anything comforting to say though. He couldn't even think of anything to calm his own nerves so how was he supposed to soothe her?

Eliza was the one to finally speak breaking the silence. "Do you think whoever wrote that note meant it? I mean do you think whoever wrote that really killed someone before"?

"I don't know. They may just be just trying to intimidate me, but they may really mean it. We'll probably have to look into recent unsolved murders and see if they have any connections to this". He stated glancing over at her as he stopped at a red light.

He paused for a moment seeing that she wasn't going to say anything in response before he spoke up again. "I already asked my teams technical analysist to look into your ex, but I don't think she's had the chance to do it yet. I may get her too do a background check on some of the people you know too. We may even have to do some checks on people from your past".

She felt her stomach drop as she heard this. She tried to suppress the shiver that was threating to run though her body as she spoke up. "Why? You don't think that someone I know could have something to do with this do you"?

"Maybe. It's happened on some cases I worked before". He said silently scolding himself once he realized just how uneasy she looked now that she'd heard that.

She sighed feeling a little sick after she heard this. She couldn't help but to wonder how much longer Reid could really put up with this.

After all she was pretty sure that a girl with a stalker that may or may not be homicidal wasn't exactly the ideal girlfriend.

She glanced over at him as the light finally turned green. She silently prayed that he wasn't going to decide that she was just too much to have to put up with.

* * *

Eliza was more than ready to lock herself in her bedroom and hide in her bed until this was all over as Reid and she made their way towards her apartment.

She felt her stomach drop as soon as she made it to her front door and reached out to unlock the door. There was something wrong with her lock.

The lock had obviously been picked and as she opened the door she realized that the inside of the door frame beside the lock looked as though it had been smashed with a hammer.

She felt Reid grip onto her arm as she looked up from the door frame. He spoke up not letting go of her arm as he reached down into his messengers bag . "I need to go in front of you, just in case".

She nodded her had trying not to think about what just in case meant. She felt her stomach drop even more once she realized that he'd pulled his gun out of his messengers bag.

She followed close behind him feeling her knees grow a little weak as they entered her dark apartment.

She felt her knees grow even weaker as she reached out and flipped the light switch. To say that her place was trashed wouldn't be giving it justice.

Her entire apartment looked like a disaster area. Her bookcases had been emptied, turned over, and the contents had been strung out all over the place. Her couch had been flipped over and it looked as though it had shampoo and baby powder poured over it. The TV was smashed and all her cds and dvds had been smashed.

Things only looked worst as they walked farther into the apartment. The mattress of her bed and her pillows had been slashed with a knife and there were feathers everywhere. Her clothing had been dumped out of her dresser and her closet and some of her nicer clothes had been ripped and slashed up.

She let out a sigh of relief as they made it into her bathroom and discovered that her cat was just fine. Daisy had been locked in the shower stall and she was yowling and hissing quite a bit. Eliza opened the shower stall and grabbed her attempting to calm the animal.

Reid finally lowered his gun realizing that they were the only ones here.

Reid and her walked back out to the living room feeling both their stomachs drop as soon as they saw her kitchenette.

There was an thick open black notebook laying out on her counter. It was open and it clearly had newspaper clippings in it not to mention a note that stated simply: _I told you I've killed before_.

They both felt a little light headed as they saw what the newspaper clippings were. They were articles about the disappearances and murders of a few local waitresses and their obituaries. There were a few more older articles about murders of women in Louisiana as well. Some of the articles had to be at least five years old.

Eliza spoke up looking down at one of the articles making Reid widen his eyes. "I know these people".

"What do you mean you know them"? Reid questioned hoping that maybe he'd just heard her wrong.

She shook her head sighing as she started to flip though the notebook. "I know some of these women a few of them used to work at the restaurant with me and this one here she was up for the same job that I was up for. I went to high school with her and I went to college with him and her. I don't really know if I know some of these other people though".

He nodded his head feeling a little sick as he realized just how many articles there were. He silently reached for his phone dialing his teams numbers.

It didn't take long for everyone to arrive. Eliza sat on a dining room chair since it was the only thing that wasn't too trashed.

Eliza watched everyone work not really sure what she could do. The police had already been called and now her place was packed with Reid's colleagues and police officers.

She had already lost count of all the questions she'd been asked and she was beginning to realize just how exhausted she was. It was almost four am now and all she wanted to do was go to a hotel and sleep since she couldn't exactly use her bed at the moment.

Reid stood across the room beside Morgan, Gideon, Hotch and the notebook as he looked at her. Emily and JJ were both dealing with the police and the neighbors right now.

As far as he knew their neighbors hadn't heard or seen anything. Garcia was currently on the phone with the landlord trying to get hold of the surveillance camera tapes, so she could look though the camera footage.

Reid finally heard Morgan speak up as he turned to face him. "So you asked Garcia too look into this ex of hers right"?

He nodded his head answering him. "Yeah she hasn't had the chance to look into it though because we got called away on that case right after I gave the guys name to her".

He raised his eyebrows as he heard Hotch speak up. "Take Miss. Johanson someplace safe Reid. Someone needs to keep an eye on her until this is taken care of. She obviously will feel more comfortable if it's you considering your relationship with her. Whoever did this has obviously killed before and he or she may try to lash out at her or even you".

"Where do I take her"? Reid asked wondering if she would be taken to a safe house since there really wasn't that many places he could take her.

"Take her someplace were you can keep an eye on her and the people around her. Take her to your place if you have too". Gideon stated not noticing the worried look on Reid's face as this idea was mentioned.

"My place"? He squeaked out feeling his cheeks flush a little.

He could admit the thought of her staying with him made him feel a little awkward. After all they hadn't been even technically dating for more than a few weeks now.

He knew though that she wouldn't be allowed to really be alone until all this was over. So if he was at work she would have to stay inside with all the doors locked.

He was pretty sure that both he and she might feel better if she was at his place never mind she'd never been there before.

He made his way over to her managing to speak up and keep his voice calm. "Come on you need to go get some sleep and get away from all of this".

"Am I going to a hotel or something like that"? She asked feeling nervous about having to stay in a hotel room by herself when there was some stalker out there killing people she knew.

"Your going to stay with me for a little while". He stated trying not to blush as he saw the anxious look on her face.

She nodded her head not helping but to think that this really wasn't the type of situation she had in mind when she pictured herself going home with him.

* * *

It didn't take them long to gather up some of her non ripped clothing in a duffel bag and her cat with it's food bowel and litter box before they make their way next door to his place.

He spoke up as they entered the apartment and he locked the door behind them. "Your probably not going to be allowed to go to work for a little while since its not really that safe for you to be alone. So you'll probably have to stay in here with all the doors locked while I'm at work".

She nodded her head frowning a little about the fact that she would have to miss work, but she knew he was right.

She wouldn't be that much help at work if someone wanted to possibly kill her and probably everyone around her.

He sighed feeling his palms began to sweat as he spoke up. "So I guess I should show you around".

She nodded her head putting her cat and her bag down before she started to follow him around the apartment.

His apartment was pretty plain though she guessed that he'd never really had the time to do much too it. There were plenty of books and bookcases, and his furniture was all fairly new looking.

Things looked like they might have not been dusted in a little while though. She guessed it was because he worked so much and when he was here he didn't really feel like dusting.

She silently made a mental note to herself to clean for him. It was the least she could do to thank him for letting her stay here..

He felt his cheeks flush as they entered his bedroom. "You can take the bed. I'll take the couch".

"You don't have to give me your bed really it's okay. I'll be all right on the couch". She stated feeling just as nervous as him.

"But your my guest it would be rude to make you sleep on the couch". He said trying to convince her that she should just let him give her his bed.

What she said in response to this completely caught him off guard though.

She spoke up feeling her palms began to sweat as she tried to avoid looking into his eyes praying that what she was about to suggest wouldn't embarrass her. "Maybe we should both take the bed. I mean we are dating and were mature adults so we can share a bed without doing anything that were not comfortable with. I mean I trust you not to take anything too far if you trust me to do the same".

"I trust you. I mean your right we should be able to share a bed". He blurted out praying that his cheeks weren't obviously flushed right now. He silently wondered how he was going to get any sleep tonight with her beside him.

* * *

Reid somehow did manage to sleep quite well that night though. It wasn't an easy thing to do though considering this was the first time he'd ever had a girl in his apartment not to mention a girl in his bed.

They had both stayed on their opposite sides of the bed, and things had thankfully stayed really tame. The only thing slightly affectionate that she'd done was kiss him on the cheek.

He couldn't help but to watch her laying beside him. Eliza hadn't changed out of her black dress from the night before considering all of her pajamas had been destroyed the night before.

He silently wondered if he should get her some pajamas. After all he knew that he would have to get her some shampoo, and some real food.

Considering all he had in his place were ramen noodles, sugary kids cereal, milk, coffee, TV dinners, and leftover Chinese takeout and pizza.

He was pretty sure that most women wouldn't want to eat that and she wouldn't be able to just leave his place to go to the grocery store.

He wondered if he should ask one of the girls at work what kind of things a girl would absolutely need to have.

He just wanted her to be comfortable considering she might have to be here for a while.

He couldn't help but to study her features realizing just how delicate she actually looked. He couldn't help but to love her features. She actually sort of reminded him of those porcelain china dolls that people collected.

It was clear just how ghostly pale she was when she wasn't wearing any makeup. Her hands were curled up into fists tucked up beside her heart shaped face. Her lips were pursed a little making his cheeks flush a little as he remembered just how much he enjoyed kissing those lips.

They fit perfectly against his and as corny as it sounded he sometimes wondered if their lips were made for each other.

He felt his cheeks flush even more as she opened her eyes and realized he was staring at her like she was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen.

She spoke up still feeling a little bit dazed from sleep as she gave him a tired half smile. "Hey Spence. Good morning".

He nodded his head managing to sit up. "Hi. I guess I need to go over a few things with you that you need to make sure to do while I'm at work".

She nodded her head beginning to feel nervous as she sat up. "okay go ahead".

She looked at him as he spoke up hoping that it didn't sound like he was just barking orders at her. "Don't let anyone but me or one of my team members in. Don't answer the phone. If I call you it will be on your cell phone. I'll program mine and my team members numbers into your phone. Call any of us if something goes wrong or if you need anything. Keep the doors locked at all times and don't even go out on the balcony. If someone that isn't one of us comes to the door ignore them. If someone tries to break in call me right away and call the police".

She nodded her head hoping that she could remember all of that. She gave him the best reassuring smile that she could.

She couldn't help but to think that staying with Reid was going to be interesting to say the least, but she wouldn't want to stay with anyone else.


	12. Worries and A Clean Bathtub

**Disclaimer Remains the Same**

**Please do review and enjoy.**

Chapter Twelve: Worries and A Clean Bathtub

Reid felt his palms begin to sweat a little as he made his way to Garcia's tiny cramped office. He let out a nervous sigh as he reached up to knock on the door.

His entire day had been one huge stressful mess. He was doing his best to concentrate on the case, but it wasn't easy considering it involved someone he actually knew personally and cared for.

He guessed he could admit that he more than cared for Eliza though. He was falling for her as time went on never mind they hadn't been in a relationship for that long.

He could only hope that Eliza felt the same way about him.

No he wasn't really sure if what he felt for her could be considered love quite yet. It was something close to love though. He guessed it could be considered a friendship that had turned into a relationship and was growing every day.

Okay so he may be over analyzing this whole friendship relationship love thing just a little bit too much, but he always did this.

Over analyzing and throwing himself into logical things was his defense mechanism against the possibly of being hurt.

His biggest fear was that everything Eliza was feeling for him was caused by a simple case of transference and that this could only end in heartbreak for him.

After all she had every reason to cling to him right now after everything she had been though over the past few weeks.

Reid was familiar to her considering their relationship and he probably felt safe to her right now.

He could admit that he was completely horrified that he would end up making some kind of mistake during all of this that could cost more harm towards Eliza or someone she knew.

He was just grateful that Gideon was insisting that he go ahead and go home to check on Eliza.

He wasn't sure exactly how many times he'd called her today just to make sure that everything was okay.

Eliza had tried to convince him that she was doing okay, but he still had plans to get her some things to make her feel a little bit more comfortable in his apartment.

No matter how hard he tried not too feel so awkward he still felt anxious about this whole situation.

It wasn't just because his girlfriend of only a few weeks was practically living with him. It was because of the reason she was living with him.

He worried that whomever was doing this to her would find her at his place and he wouldn't be around to protect her.

He entered Garcia's office as soon as he was told to enter. He made his way over to Garcia's computer feeling him stomach drop as she spoke up sounding a little irritated. "Sorry Reid, but I'm afraid I don't have anything that will help all that much".

"What do you mean? Have you found anything at all"? Reid exclaimed feeling a little bit disappointed considering Garcia had been working on this all day and she still hadn't found anything that helpful which was rare for her.

She shook her head frowning a little. "Nope it's like this Brandon Holt guy completely disappeared of the face of the earth about one month ago. No bank records, no credit card charges, nothing. I'll admit whatever he's done to disappear was good, but no worries because I'm better".

He nodded his head trying to ignore the gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach. "So what have you found"?

"Nothing much. This ex of Eliza's does have a pretty shady record though. He got busted for a few small time things like drug possession, vandalism, petty theft, and public intoxication. He's done probation and paid fines for everything and according to his probation officer the last time they spoke he seemed to be doing well. I don't see anything he's done that would be counted as more than a misdemeanor though". Garcia stated not helping but to give Reid an apoligetic look as she looked up at him.

She did her best to give him a comforting smile as she spoke up again. "Why don't you go home see how Eliza's doing and try to see if you can get some rest. You look exhausted. I promise I'll have someone call you the second I find something".

He reluctantly nodded his head in agreement as he spoke. "Yeah I know. I was about to go home. I just thought I'd check in with you first and see what you've found".

He tried to give her a cheerful smile as he left her office to head for the elevator, but he was pretty sure that his smile wasn't all that believable.

He made it to his car and started to head towards the grocery store all while hoping that everything would work itself out.

* * *

Reid somehow finally made it home and carried all of the paper grocery bags upstairs before he deposited them all on his kitchen counter.

He sighed a little staring around the empty apartment not helping but to notice that Eliza had probably spent most of her day cleaning.

He could admit that he hadn't seen his apartment this spotless since the day he'd moved in.

It wasn't his fault though and it wasn't like he was a slob. He just never really had the time to sit down and clean thanks to work.

He made his way over to the closed bathroom door knocking. He called out her name frowning when he got no response.

He opened the door thankful that it was unlocked. He let out a sigh of relief as he saw that she was just fine and that she hadn't left his apartment.

She was actually cleaning his bathroom and she was wearing a pair of headphones listening to music.

He had to call her name a few more times before she realized he was in the room.

Eliza stood up the the bathtub that she had been cleaning as she heard a familar voice over the noise of her headphones.

She looked towards the door only to see a slightly embarrassed looking Reid.

He spoke up realizing that he'd startled her. "Sorry I didn't mean to just burst in like that, but I thought something might be wrong. I mean I called your name and you didn't answer".

She felt her cheeks flush as she reached up with one hand and removed the headphones she'd been wearing putting them around her neck.

She lowered her other hand dropping the sponge that she'd been holding up fully ready to launch at him before the door had opened.

She couldn't help but to feel slightly stupid about this since a sponge really wouldn't cause any damage to someone if they were trying to attack her.

"I'm sorry I guess I probably shouldn't have used the headphones huh"? She stated trying to make light of the current situation.

"No it's okay really........you cleaned my entire apartment". He said not really sure what else he should say.

She felt her cheeks flush a little bit more as she spoke. "Yeah sorry if I screwed up any thing. I just kind of tend to start cleaning and organizing things when I get anxious".

He did his best to give her a calm smile hoping that he wasn't making her feel too uncomfortable. "No you did just fine. I mean it's nice really. I never have the time to clean since I work so much".

They stood there in an awkward silence for a few moments before he cleared his throat speaking. "I went by the store and got you somethings that I thought you might need. The girls that I work with.....the ones that you met last night, they sent over some stuff that you may need too. You know like deodorant, shampoo, razors, makeup, and uh.....girl stuff".

She smiled a little realizing that when he said girl stuff he probably meant things like tampons and pads. "Thank you Spence that's really nice of you. It's nice of your friends too. I'll have to get together with them sometime and make dinner for them or something to thank them. I just wish I'd met them under different circumstances".

She managed to climb out of the bathtub and take off her headphones laying them on the sink before she walked over to him giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Come on lets go see what you got".

He nodded his head not helping but to feel grateful that some of the awkwardness between them was beginning to fade.

He could admit she still made his heart feel like it was going to pop out of his chest. Everytime she got really close to him it felt like there was a swarm of butterflies fluttering around in the pit of his stomach.

She smiled a little as she started to help unload the grocery bags. He had tried to buy things that he had seen in her kitchen the few times that he had actually been there.

Reid spoke up as he put a box of grape pop tarts in the pantry. "Have you called your parents? I mean I would imagine that they would want to know about this right"?

"No I don't know if I should. I mean don't get me wrong they do love me. I mean they adopted me at five years old when most people would have wanted a baby and they've always made me feel like I'm their own flesh and blood". She stated starting to bite her bottom lip.

"So what's stopping you from telling them about all of this"? He asked not helping but to feel curious.

She shook her head frowning as she spoke. "It's hard to explain. My parents and my little brother are just really over protective".

She shoved a box of instant tea beside the pop tart box as she continued. " My mom didn't want me to move here even though we used to live in Washington. She thought it was too far away for me to be living alone. My dad would just try to make me go back to Louisiana so he could try to protect me. I'm sure that whoever is doing this would just follow me there and I really don't want to leave you. I'm not really sure what my brother would do but I don't think I'd like it too much. To tell the truth I feel a little bit safer here with you than I would feel if I was anywhere else".

Reid couldn't help but to feel his cheeks flush as he realized that she had just said that he made her feel safe and she wouldn't want to leave him.

He only hoped that she wouldn't have a reason to leave him and that he could keep making her feel safe.


	13. Not The One

**Disclaimer Remains the same**

**Please do review.**

Chapter Thirteen: Not The One

Eliza found herself unable to fall asleep that night. She let out a tired sigh as she rolled over not helping but to realize just how close she was to Reid right at this moment. Not that she could really help it given how tiny his bed actually was.

She silently wondered if she should get up and move to the couch before she woke him up. She laid there for a few moments not helping but to watch him as he slept.

He seemed to look completely different asleep than he looked awake. He looked so relaxed and peaceful as he slept. He looked almost as though he didn't have a worry in the world right now.

She liked seeing him look like this and she wished that he could look this at ease all the time. She knew it must be difficult for him though.

Not that she could ever have any idea how it must feel to be as brilliant as him. She could only imagine how problematic it must be for him to constantly have his brain going and going and never stopping for even a one minute.

She already knew that his intelligence had effected his childhood. He had already told her about all the torture he'd endured on a day to day basis from his classmates and sometimes from people his own age.

She knew that she could never deal with all of that if she was him especially considering he had to deal with it all on top of having to take care of his mother.

She snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the familiar tune of Reid's cell phone. She quickly shut her eyes hoping that he would think that she had been sleeping this whole time and not staring at him as though he was a beautiful sunset or some fine piece of art at the Louvre.

She felt him slip out of bed and heard him stumble through the dark room before he answered his phone. She laid there listening to him say a couple of yeses and all rights before she felt his hand place it's self gently on her shoulder.

She opened her eyes attempting too look as though she was drowsy and he'd awoken her from a deep sleep.

"That was one of my colleagues they found Brandon Holt and their bringing him for questioning. I have to go to the BAU". Reid stated in the calmest voice he possibly could.

She nodded her head repressing the shiver that threatened to run down her spine at her exes name. She stared back up at him not helping but to feel anxious about being left all alone.

Being left alone in the day time was one thing, but being left alone at night really horrified her.

He stared down at her realizing how frightened she looked about the prospect of being left alone. He held his hand out to her as he spoke up. "Come on you can come with me. You can sit at my desk or up in the conference room while I work".

She took his hand sitting up feeling thankful that she wouldn't have to deal with the anxiety of being left alone in his apartment with nothing and no one to protect her.

She got out of his bed as she made her way over to the dresser drawer that he had insisted on clearing out for her. She grabbed a pair of jeans, some socks, a white shirt, some black converse sneakers, and a green zip up jacket before she made her way to the bathroom.

The entire ride to the BAU was a silent one which meant that each of them were left to their own thoughts.

All Reid could think about was what would happen once they made it to the BAU. He already knew that Gideon and Hotch more than likely wouldn't allow him to participate in the interrogation.

He would instead be forced to helplessly watch behind the one way glass window as Morgan questioned the man whom may or may not have killed all those people just because of some sick obsession with Eliza.

All Eliza could think about was how sick to her stomach the thought of her ex the man she had slept with and lost her virginity too , possibly killing all those women.

Just the thought of that made her want to vomit. Not that she already didn't feel sick about the possibility of having to see him.

The only thing she had heard from Brandon over the past two years was the occasional drunken phone call wanting to get back together.

Not that she would do that even if her life depended on it.

She had been a naive teenage girl who was looking for approval from someone other than her parents when she had started dating her ex. Things had pretty much gone down hill after that.

He hadn't been the most faithful person and they had both been spinning out of control. She had wanted to clean up her life and he hadn't.

She would be the first to admit that she wasn't entirely innocent before they had gotten together.

Her adoptive parents had been good to her but they had been strict very religious people whom thought that their daughter should behave a certain way. So she had naturally rebelled and she had done so in a big way.

She had started smoking at the age of fifteen and had just recently kicked the habit. She had started drinking not to mention experimenting with other substances at sixteen. She had started skipping school that same year and sneaking out of the house at night.

She had barely graduated from high school and just barely made it into college. She had dropped out of college after just a year and one semester just because she couldn't deal with the stress.

She hadn't seen Brandon Holt in about two years.

* * *

The first thing Reid did when they arrived at the BAU was sit Eliza at his desk with Emily and JJ trusting them to keep Eliza company.

He gave Eliza a gentle kiss on the lips promising her that it would all be okay, ignoring the looks he received from his coworkers for this action.

He felt his stomach drop once he'd slipped behind the one way glass and looked into the interrogation room.

He couldn't help but to stare at the man sitting at the long steel table whom was obviously Eliza's ex. To say he was the complete opposite of Reid wouldn't do justice.

Brandon Holt certainly wasn't a big man, but he was an intimidating one.

His shaggy hair was obviously dyed pitch black. He was wearing a holey pair of blue jeans and a worn looking black t shirt. His steel toed booted feet were rested up on the table as though he was trying to play it tough. He had pierced ears and had what looked to be one painful very faded tattoo along his wrist.

He sort of reminded Reid of the type of guy who would have shoved him into a locker when he was a twelve year old high school senior.

Reid couldn't help but to wonder how Eliza had gone from guys like this to a guy like him. He could admit that Brandon Holt made him feel a little insecure.

He couldn't help but to worry that Eliza would grow tired of him and go back to guys like Brandon Holt.

Brandon's feet were quickly shoved off the table by Morgan as he entered the room.

Brandon was the first to speak rolling his eyes. "Can you tell me why I was drug out of my bed at two am by the FBI and then rushed to this interrogation room. I know I've been missing my meetings with my parole officer, but this is overkilling the situation a bit don't you think"?

Morgan sighed ignoring Brandon's comments as he began to open the files he'd laid on the table. He took out the letters first as he spoke. "So do you have a thing for writing all your ex girlfriends notes or is it just Eliza"?

"What are you talking about? Listen the only time I call her is when I'm looking to get laid and I've run out of options. Eliza got old real fast. She thinks shes so much better than me and all her old friends when she was doing all the same crap we were doing". Brandon stated frowning at the mention of his ex.

Reid couldn't help but to feel his hands form into fists as he attempted to control himself after hearing those comments about Eliza.

He was just grateful that he wasn't in the same room with Morgan and Brandon. Not that he was sure what he'd end up doing seeing the fact that he had never really been in a fight. He was sure he'd lose if he ever got into one despite all the self defense moves he'd been taught since he'd started working for the FBI.

Eliza hadn't told him in detail about her past. All she'd ever said was that it was something she preferred not to talk about and he'd always respected that.

"So is that why you killed all those people because your girlfriend dumped you and tried to straighten up"? Morgan asked in a calm voice as he took some of the newspaper clippings out of another folder.

Brandon frowned in obvious disgust as he looked down at the clippings. "Hell no I didn't do any of this. I may steal every once in a while but I don't kill people. Eliza didn't break up with me it was a mutual decision. I was going to dump her anyway after that women told me to stay away from her".

"What women"? Morgan questioned widening his eyes a little as he looked up at the mirror hoping that someone was writing all of this down.

Brandon shook his head as he spoke. "When Eliza and me were still dating this lady just walks up to me on the street and tells me to leave Eliza alone if I know whats good for me. She started saying that she'd kill me if I stayed with Eliza".

"Can you describe her to a sketch artist"? Morgan asked as he put the letters back into a folder.

"I don't know maybe. I mean it was a long time ago. I couldn't see her all that well. She had a hooded sweatshirt and big thick sunglasses on. I think she was some kind of junkie or something cause she was a little shaky. She was a white lady and I think she may have been blond and probably in her early thirties, but that's all I can remember".

Reid felt his stomach drop as he heard this. They were talking to the wrong guy. Whoever was doing this was still out there and it was a women.

He barely registered both Gideon and Hotch patting him on the back as they left the room.

He felt his palms begin sweat as he made his way back into the bullpen to see Eliza still sitting at his desk drinking some bottled water that JJ or Emily must have given her.

JJ was talking to her cheerfully obviously trying to keep Eliza's mind off of everything.

Eliza stood up and hugged him as he made his way over to her. She spoke up hopefully as she looked up at him. "Was it him"?

He shook his head feeling sick to his stomach. "No we think it was a women".

Eliza felt her stomach drop as she heard this. She pulled back from Reid as she heard Emily's voice from behind her. "Eliza can you think of any women who may have wanted to hurt you"?

Eliza shook her head frowning. "No I can't think of anybody that I know".

"Maybe someone from your past. Someone you used to know. Somebody you knew before you were adopted by your parents"? Gideon asked attempting to speak to her in a comforting voice.

"I don't know. I can't really remember people that I knew before I was adopted and I didn't know that many people before I came here. What are we going to do"? She said as she looked up at Reid.

Reid sighed as he hugged her again. "I don't know, but we'll figure something out I promise".

He only hoped that he was telling her the truth.


	14. You've Got It Bad

**Disclaimer remains the same.**

**Please do review.**

Chapter Fourteen: You've Got It Bad

Eliza felt her stomach churn as she sat up in Reid's bed and watched him gather his things for work. She was almost tempted to ask if she could go with him.

She quickly decided that probably wouldn't be the best idea though. It would probably make her seem way too needy no matter how scared she was at the moment.

Reid attempted to give her a comforting smile as he fastened his messengers bag shut. "I'll probably be home by seven or eight at the latest. Feel free to watch TV or read a book. Theres some books on tape in my office if you get really bored. Do you need anything before I go"?

"No I think I'm good. What are you going to do today if you don't mind me asking"? She asked feeling her palms begin to sweat as she remembered the events from the night before.

He sighed as he buttoned his coat up. "Morgan and I will probably go by the restaurant and ask some of your coworkers some questions. You know see if they've noticed anything suspicious".

She nodded her head frowning a bit as she spoke. "Oh okay then".

He bit his bottom lip sensing that she felt uneasy about him talking to her coworkers. He hesitantly reached out caressing her cheek. "Eliza is there something you need to tell me"?

She gave him a soft almost sad smile as she looked up at him. "No it's nothing really. It's just that I don't want to antagonize everyone around me. I guess I'm just scared that I'm not going to have any friends left if this whole thing never ends".

He let out a sigh as he removed his hand from her cheek and sat down beside her. "You won't antagonize people if they really care about you. They'll understand".

"How can you be so sure about that"? She asked as she glanced over at him not helping but to notice the uncomfortable look that her question had caused him.

He felt his stomach drop as he decided that this was probably the best time to bring up one of the more unpleasant things that had happened to him.

He spoke up feeling his heart begin to beat a little bit faster. "About five months ago I was on a case in Georgia and I was abducted, drugged, and tortured for a few days. The guy that did it put it all out on the web. For all I know it's still out there. Theres no way of really getting rid of something once it's online. After I came out of that I was pretty messed up for a while. I was still using the drugs. I was snapping at everyone that cared about me. I was just really unhappy".

He paused for a moment taking a deep breath trying to ignore the shocked apologetic look on her face.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that even after all of that and after everything I did to everyone. The people that really truly mattered were still there for me".

"I'm really sorry Spence.....I didn't know". She whispered placing her hand on his knee.

He did his best to give her a reassuring smile as he spoke. "It's okay I know. It's been hard but I'm getting better.......I just want you to remember though that no matter what happens you'll always have people there for you. I'll be there after this all ends".

She let out a sigh and did her best to return his smile. She hoped that he was right about that.

* * *

Reid let out a sigh as he adjusted his seatbelt and glanced out the passengers window. He glared a little bit in Morgan's direction as he took a sharp turn.

He couldn't help but to wonder who exactly in their right mind decided it would be a good idea to give Derek Morgan a drivers license.

Morgan spoke up as he glanced over at Reid deciding that this would be the best moment to bring up what he was pretty sure everyone was thinking. Especially after Reid had brought Eliza with him to the BAU last night.

"Reid maybe you should be careful about getting too close to this girl. I mean she's in a lot of danger right now, and you don't want to put her or yourself more into harms way".

Reid frowned knowing that Morgan was only trying to look out for him, but he still couldn't help but to feel a little bit of anger bubbling deep down in the pit of his stomach as he heard this comment.

"Well what do you expect me to do. She's my girlfriend and I can't control the way I feel about her". He stated not helping but to sound just a little bit harsh.

Morgan shook his head a little as he heard this. He really hadn't expected that kind of reaction from Reid.

To tell the truth until about a month ago he hadn't even realized that Reid actually noticed the opposite sex. He was happy for him though it was about time that the kid found some happiness.

He just wished that it could be under diffrent circumstances though.

"So are you saying that your already in love with her? I mean you've only known her for about what a month"?

Reid shook his head a little as he spoke. "I don't know".

"Uh kid that's not really a question that you can answer I don't know too". Morgan stated not helping but to chuckle a little bit at Reid's answer.

"I really don't know though. I mean it's more than a crush I do know that and I would probably do anything she asked me. I know I wouldn't want to go back to the way things were before I met her. So I guess if thats what love is then maybe I am in love with her". He stated feeling his cheeks flush a little as he realized that he was discussing his love life with Morgan.

Morgan smirked a little bit as he heard this. He spoke up as they pulled into the Graysons Grill parking lot. "Okay kid. You've defiantly got it bad for her".

Reid frowned a little bit as they got out of the car. He opened his mouth perfectly ready to ask Morgan exactly what that was supposed to mean, but he quickly decided just to let it go.

It didn't take long for Ana to spot Morgan and Reid once they entered the almost empty restaurant. Lunch hour was way past over so there really weren't that many customers.

She spoke up as she made her way over to Reid. "Is everything okay with Eliza? How is she holding up"?

Reid bit his bottom lip not surprised to hear this from Ana since everyone Eliza knew probably knew about what her current situation was.

"Were actually kind of here to ask you questions about that". Reid said glancing over at Morgan as they were led into one of the back rooms.

Morgan opened one of the folders that they'd brought along with them as soon as they entered the back room. "Have you noticed anyone paying extra attention to Eliza lately. Especially any female customers"?

Ana shook her head as she spoke. "No not really".

Have you noticed any strange things happening around here"? Reid asked feeling a little uneasy.

"Well unless you count what happened to the girl before me then no". Ana stated shrugging her shoulders.

"Why what happened to her"? Reid asked widening his eyes.

Ana shook her head as she spoke. "Uh all I've been told about what happened was she was abducted when she took the trash out one night. They found her body a few weeks later. It was all over the news. I think her name was Rachel or something like that".

"Rachel Thomas"? Morgan asked as he pulled out one of the newspaper clippings and showed it to her.

"Yeah. You don't think that whoever is bothering Eliza had something to do with that do you"? Ana asked widening her eyes.

"Perhaps we can't say for sure though". Reid stated feeling his stomach drop even more.

Ana sighed shaking her head a bit. "Hey listen I need to get back to my shift. Do you need anything else"?

"No not at this time thanks. Call us if you can think of anything else". Morgan stated handing over his card.

She nodded her head as she turned to leave. She gave Reid a small comforting smile as she spoke. "Tell Eliza I said hello and that we all miss her".

He nodded his head attempting to smile back. He watched her leave the room before he spoke up glancing over at Morgan. "So what do we do now"?

"I don't know. I mean we may be dealing with a serial killer here. I mean theres a cooling off period between each of these disappearances and murders. Theres no sexual abuse to the victims. They've all been poisoned so that's pretty passive. The bodies were all dumped in alleys though whoever did it bothered to cover up the body so that's a sign of remorse. They're getting riskier with each body dump. The first one was in an alley behind and abandoned building and the most recent was behind a popular bowling alley".

He let out a sigh giving Reid a concerned look as he spoke up again. "Their all connected to Eliza in some way. Whoever is doing this is trying to punish her in some way. They must have been watching Eliza for a long time to know her routine and the routines of those around her. The letters all say things like I'm watching you, I did this for you, You owe me, and I always look out for you". Morgan stated putting the clipping back in its folder.

Reid felt his stomach turn a little as he got a mental picture in his head of Eliza in the place of one of those bodies.

He shook his head knowing that he would do everything in his power to make sure that never happened to Eliza.

He spoke up as they started to make their way out to the parking lot. "So what's our next move"?

"We should probably get Garcia to do a background check on Eliza and see if she can find anything about the women in her past. This person may have been close to Eliza at one point and time". Morgan stated glancing over at Reid.

He did his best to give him a comforting look. "We won't let anything happen to her Reid. I know she's really important to you".

Reid could only nod his head at this. He just hoped that he was right about that. He didn't know what he'd do if something happened to her.


	15. A Safe Place

**Disclaimer remains the same.**

**Please do review. **

Chapter Fifthteen: A Safe Place

Eliza let out a tired sigh as she ran her hand along the spines of the books piled up on top of Reid's coffee table. She would have thought that as many books as he owned he would have enough bookshelves for them all, but she would be wrong.

She pulled her hand back from the books as she reached over and grabbed her opened can of diet coke. She took a sip as she stared down at her watch staring at the digital numbers.

She sighed remembering that Reid had told her in their previous phone conversation that he wouldn't be home for at least three more hours.

She sat her coke can down back on the folded up piece of newspaper that she was using as a coaster, before standing up.

She made the quick decision that she would have more than enough time to take a nice long bath and still manage to make something half way decent for dinner.

Reid had already told her more than enough times that she really didn't have to worry about making dinner or cleaning his apartment, but she really thought that it was the least she could do.

Yes he was her boyfriend and he was more than willing to keep her safe and let her stay here, but she still worried that she was being a bit of a burden.

She knew in the back of her mind that she was putting him in harms way just by letting himself become involved in this.

She knew though that this was the only choice she had. It wasn't like she could just lock herself away in some room until she or whomever was doing this fell over dead.

She tried in vain to ignore the shiver that ran up her spine as she thought of death. Whoever had done this had killed all of those people and nothing would stop them from killing Reid , or her, or anyone really.

She didn't think she could handle anyone else dying because of her. She shook her head hard trying not to think too much into this.

She grabbed her cell phone knowing that Reid would more than likely call her while she was in the bath. He had called her more than a few times though out the day and to tell the truth it didn't irritate her at all.

Which came as a surprise to her seeing that someone calling to check up on her before would have made her feel as though she was being treated like a child.

She actually found his habit of checking up on her to be comforting. She knew that comfort was the one thing she needed more than anything right now.

It didn't take long for Eliza to sink down into her hot bath. She had been more than relived to see that Reid's apartment had a bathtub and a shower in it just like hers.

She was more than grateful that the girls that Reid worked with had been more than willing to purchase her some razors, shampoo, lavender body soap, and several other things that a women might possibly need. Considering the fact that the only things Reid had in his shower were a couple of bottles of shampoo, some cheap conditioner, and a bar of soap.

Eliza couldn't help but to feel her eyes grow more and more heavy the longer she stayed in the tub. She finally drifted off to sleep causing her to sink completely under the water.

She shot up out from under the water choking a little. She really couldn't help but to fall asleep seeing as she hadn't been sleeping well lately.

Eliza reluctantly climbed out of the tub and pulled on a towel. She opened the bathroom door and started to walk towards the bedroom but stopped mid step when she saw it.

She silently prayed that she was just imagining things, but her hopes were dashed as she saw it again. The handle on the front door jiggled a little.

She knew that whoever it was it defiantly wasn't Reid whom was trying to get though that door. She ran though all the options in her head trying to decide what she should do.

She could scream, she could run around like a mad women, she could lock herself up in the bedroom and pray that whoever it was would just go away, or she could call Reid and pray that he'd pick up.

She finally decided on the last choice as she headed to the bathroom as quickly as she could praying that she wasn't making any noise.

She closed and locked the bathroom door behind her before she made it over to her cell phone. She sat down in the shower stall shutting the curtain as though the curtain could protect her from a homicidal stalker whom may or may not be trying to break in right now.

She quickly dialed Reid's cell phone number praying that he would pick up.

* * *

* * *

Garcia let out an annoyed huff as she felt Reid's warm breath against the back of her neck once again. She shook her head a bit not looking up from her computer screen as she spoke. "Sweetness remember that conversation we just had about personal space"?

"Yeah I know sorry". He said as he took a few steps back not taking his eyes off her computer screen.

Garcia pushed her red framed glasses up a bit higher on her nose as she spoke. "Why don't you take a coffee break or something Reid. I'll call you the second I find something I promise".

"No I'm okay. I don't really know what else I can really try to do". Reid stated as he took a seat on the spare office chair and took a sip of coffee.

He made a silent note to himself not to sat his coffee cup down since Garcia would probably strangle him for getting his coffee so near one of her computers.

He glanced at her computer screen once again hoping that something would pop up.

Everyone on the team had just told him that they could handle it every single time he tried to help. He knew that they were just trying to help him out and keep him calm, but it still irritated him a little.

It was almost like they were trying to say that he couldn't handle himself on this case. Though he couldn't help but to think that they may be right.

If he got his hands on this women there was no telling what he may or may not do.

He frowned as he heard the familiar sound of his cell phone ringing. He reached down into his sweater pocket answering it.

He felt his stomach drop as he heard Eliza's familiar voice on the other end. "I think someones trying to break in".

"Eliza baby slow down. What do you mean someones trying to break in"? He asked even though he had heard her clearly.

He tried not to let his cheeks flush too much since Garcia was staring at him trying not to smile about the fact that he'd just called Eliza baby. Smiling probably wouldn't be okay now considering the current situation.

Eliza spoke up not helping but to make it obvious that she was crying now. She usually wasn't a huge crier, but she was scared right now. "I mean someone's at your front door trying to break in. I saw the door knob move. I locked myself in your bathroom".

"Okay just stay were you are. I'll be there in a second".

Reid hung up his phone not helping but to notice Garcia's worried look. He frowned as he realized that he'd decided to take the subway today, and the subway always took forever.

He spoke up not really sure what else he could say. "I need someone to give me a ride home".

* * *

Thankfully he made it back to his apartment quickly thanks to Morgan's ability to drive like a maniac. Reid had been on the phone with Eliza the entire way home and was relived to find that nothing had happened to her yet.

He was even more relived to discover as he reached his front door, that whomever had been trying to break in had been unsuccessful.

Reid made it to his bathroom door knocking as he spoke up. "Eliza baby come on it's me. No ones here come on open up".

He stood there for a few moments ignoring the worried glances that Morgan was giving him from his couch. Thankfully Morgan didn't say anything about Reid calling Eliza baby, but Reid knew that he wouldn't fail to mention it later.

The door finally opened to reveal a still teary eyed Eliza. He entered the bathroom shutting the door behind him knowing that Eliza wouldn't want Morgan or anyone else seeing her wrapped up in just a towel.

He embraced her in a tight hug not really sure what else he should do. They stood there for a few moments before he felt his cheeks flush coming to the realization that the only thing that was separating him from her body was his clothing and a bath towel.

Apparently she had realized this as well as she looked up at him not puling away from the hug, but failing to hide the fact that her cheeks were a bit pink as well.

He finally manged to speak up not helping but to run his hands though her slightly tangled wet hair. "Whoever was trying to break in must have been scared off or something. Emily and JJ are on their way and I think their going to talk to some of the neighbors and see they saw anything. Even if they didn't the security cameras in the hall probably caught something".

She nodded her head as she reluctantly pulled away from his tight hug. She spoke up trying to give him a reassuring smile. "Can you please go to the bedroom and get me some clean clothes. I don't want to have to walk out in front of anyone in just a bath towel".

He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead as he spoke. "Okay I don't blame you. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't want everybody to see me in just a bath towel either".

She bit her bottom lip trying not to blurt out that she wouldn't mind seeing him in just a bath towel. She sat down on the closed toilet feeling a bit more safe now that he was here.

Reid was stopped on his way to his bedroom when he heard Morgan's voice. "Ive been thinking it may be safer for Eliza and you to just stay somewhere else".

"I don't know". Reid stated truly agreeing with him, but to tell the truth he wasn't exactly sure how comfortable he'd feel staying in some strange place.

Nothing really felt that safe right now.

Morgan shook his head knowing that Reid wasn't going to agree to this easily. "Listen I have about four properties here in DC. I just bought the fourth place and I was planning on just renting it out as one of those vacation houses to someone. It's nice, two stories, a big bathroom, and it's already fully furnished and everything. Eliza and you can stay there. I don't mind really".

"That's nice of you Morgan, but you really don't have to". Reid said trying to convince Morgan that they would be just fine here.

Though he knew that it wasn't safe in his apartment. He really didn't feel like it was safe anywhere.

"Just hear me out okay kid. This place will be safe. It'll be safer than your apartment. I mean whoever is doing this has already tried to break in once what if they succeed next time? What if they succeed and they do something to Eliza and you don't make it back here in time"?

Reid frowning knowing that he was right. There was a chance that it would happen again and the next time he may not be so lucky.

"Okay well do it. Just let us pack up some of our clothes and everything else were going to need". Reid stated heading to his bedroom.

He only hoped that this rental property of Morgan's would be as safe as he said it would be. He made a promise to himself that he wouldn't let anything happen to Eliza. From this day forward she wasn't getting out of his sight.


End file.
